It's A Funny Story Actually
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is pissed, he can't seem to get a certain someone out of his mind, and neither can Uzumaki Naruto. What's going on? A drunken night leaves two men crazily lovestruck. Sucks for them XD
1. Chapter 1

Yo. NinjaGazelle here! So...this is my first SasuNaruSasu (NaruSasuNaru? Can't decide yet :'( ) I don't really have much to say, other than expect some minor typos sorry.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is pissed, he can't seem to get a certain someone out of his mind, and neither can Uzumaki Naruto. What's going on? AU

Disclamer: These charming characters don't belong to me but the plot does.

Warnings: Rated M for language, some lemons later, a mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing os not your couple of tea...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicate someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page are changes in POV's. So...to the story?

* * *

><p>The black-haired, working business stiff had officially lost it. With his raven locks a complete mess, something he could not stand to believe, Uchiha Sasuke looked supremely scary.<p>

He paced across the tight living room of the apartment he had purchased himself. He bobbed his head as if to music, a song no one could apparently hear. He wore a white dress shirt, the sides hanging open revealing a pale chest and hanging low on his waist was a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. He was sweating profusely; even the pads of his bare feet were sticking to the wooden floor as he stomped back and forth.

His breathing was ragged and he bit on the nails of his fingers, something he was pretty sure he'd never done before in his life. The young man had no idea what was happening to him. Ever since _that _night Uchiha Sasuke's heart had beat twice its usual speed and he was unable to stop moving. He was worried.

The emotionally stifled bastard was having so many "unnatural" thoughts, thoughts and images of a certain bright-eyed, golden-haired energetic dumbass. Sasuke paused for a moment; the only sound was the heavy thumping of his heart against his ribcage. It hurt.

The picture of the grinning person-of-interest filled Sasuke's mind and he tried to shake it away. The two had known each other for years, only distant acquaintances, nothing more. Nothing near the sick, alien, hot relationship they seemed to have in Sasuke's overactive brain. Just the thought of Uzumaki made Sasuke all hot and bothered. He was terrified.

He hadn't left his apartment for days; trying to understand why, oh why he was thinking non-stop about someone he'd only seen in passing, at a party to be more specific. Surely the blond wasn't thinking about Sasuke, why would he? They had only nodded to each other in greeting and said a few mindless things, only to awkwardly drift apart, slowly merging themselves with the rest of the party members, or so Sasuke thought. His memory of that booze-punctuated night of festivities was horrifyingly hazy. Only flashes, tidbits of that night had made any impact on Sasuke. One being dancing almost completely naked on a table, grinding up against the backside of someone Sasuke was pretty sure didn't have a vagina. He felt like crying.

Sasuke continued his marathon of endless stomping around his apartment late into the night until he heard loud banging on his front door. Sasuke was shocked; baffled almost by the notion that someone had come to visit him. Biting one last nail, he shuffled his way over to the entry. The pale young man slowly pulled the door open to reveal a very angry looking middle-aged woman glaring at him. Sasuke was puzzled.

The woman took in the sight of him, shaking her head. He was one of _those _people. His face was flushed and sweat dripped down his face. Noting the slacker look he was going for, the woman instantly hated him.

"Yes?" Sasuke croaked. It was the first time he'd spoken to anyone since the party. The woman backed away instinctively. She had always noticed her neighbor from upstairs, all the women did. He was the quiet business worker from upstairs. The one with neither a lover, pet, friends, nor an apparent life of any kind.

"I have no idea what you're doing in the late hours of the night, really I couldn't care less but when you disrupt my slee— Wait, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him. Sasuke looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"The tapping. Stop." The woman grumbled. The two looked down to Sasuke's bare feet, watching the left one pounding softly against the floor. He awkwardly stopped moving and looked back up at the woman, leaning against the open door. The only sound was soon him tapping his fingers lightly against the door. The woman looked into the young man's face. He suddenly realized how tired he was.

Usually the boy was attractive and had a cold aura about him, but this mess of a man in front of the woman was different. Completely different. His eyes were red and his breathing was heavy. Deep purple lids surrounded his dark eyes.

"Are you on something?" The woman asked, suddenly regretting coming up here in the middle of the night. She crossed her pale arms tightly over her chest. Sasuke only shook his head and looked at the woman a moment longer. She had black hair cut short to her head in an almost boyish way. The hair was spiky, Sasuke liked that.

"Anyway, just try to be a little more quiet if possible." She muttered. Sasuke nodded more than necessary. The woman backed down the hall, giving him odd looks. She was going to tell the other female tenants to keep a look out on the possible drug-addict living in their apartment building. She looked back over her shoulder once more before descending the stairs, he was closing the door slowly, the blush back on his face. She had to admit he was cute. But what the hell was he thinking about?

?

The next morning found Sasuke standing in the scalding hot water of his shower. His mind was blank, which was new. As of late, his mind was usually occupied by the vision of the blond. The scenes changing from the other man being partially naked to his lips being only a hairs-breadth away from Sasuke's. The flashes of that night kept barging uninvited into Sasuke's mind. He was confused.

Sasuke wanted to know what the hell had happened that night between him and the blond guy he barely knew. But another part of him really didn't. The water from the shower had turned Sasuke's pale skin a light pink and it throbbed from the heat. He pressed his forehead against the once cool white tiles. He needed to get out of his apartment.

Sasuke was dimly surprised to find himself standing in front of his office building only an hour later. His hair was still wet from the shower and he wore a white button-up shirt tucked loosely into khakis. He wore no tie, having been too lazy to do it up. People stared as he walked through the lobby, his usual stiff gait now a leisurely amble. His mind was still colored by unwanted episodes of his night with Uzumaki. The contagious grin, the bright eyes, the rock-hard body, all of it made Sasuke groan loudly into the tight elevator with irritation. People were struck by how Uchiha looked, gone was his usual cool façade, replaced with a nervous, anxious persona.

He collapsed with a sigh of relief into his chair, happy to be back to his white, emotionless cubicle. Sasuke had never felt more happy to be at work before, maybe now he'd be able to get that blond maniac out of his mind.

"Man, where have you been?" His chubby co-worker Choji asked, stopping at the entryway of the half-wall barrier. Sasuke slowly twisted his chair around, seeing the fat guy and a fellow mate, Shikamaru. "….Y-You're hair." Choji stuttered, unable to take a bite of the oversized chocolate muffin in his hand.

"What about it?" Sasuke deadpanned, contemplating turning back around to ignore them all entirely.

"I-It's…" His mouth hung open, his teeth dotted with crumbs of chocolate. Sasuke ran a hand though his wild mane, frustration coursing through his veins.

"Does it really look that bad?" He wondered aloud. Shikamaru merely shrugged, there were places he'd rather be. Like outside, watching the clouds moves across the sky for instance.

"Yeah it does, now shut up and get to work." Came an authoritative, female voice. All three young men looked behind to see their superior glaring them all down. Choji and Shikamaru scurried away quickly, yes Shikamaru did scurry. Sasuke attempted to straighten up, suddenly regretting his appearance. The busty blonde woman stared down at him, an intrigued light in her eyes. To her left stood her usual black-haired assistant, followed by an irritated, early-morning Haruno Sakura.

"My, Uchiha actually showed up for work." Tsunade teased. Sasuke said nothing to this, there wasn't really anything he **could** say…was there? Was he supposed to tell Tsunade about how hot he got just remembering Uzumaki's alcoholic breath on his face? Or the fact he hadn't eaten or slept in days? What **could **he tell her?

"Yes, sorry about that, Tsunade." Sasuke said in his best professional voice. She chuckled and moved into the tight quarters of the cubicle. Her assistant disappeared, but Sakura grudgingly stayed. Sasuke could feel the daggers of her glare, but didn't look at her.

Sakura had always seemed to dislike Sasuke after he turned down her many advances when they were younger. Seems the girl couldn't get past a grudge.

"Well, you're here now, Uchiha, and that's all that matters. You know," She paused and leaned down, her bulging chest even with Sasuke's face. "you look like shit, Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him. Sasuke backed his chair up abruptly, his face bright red. Tsunade stood tall again and smiled wryly. Sasuke noticed Sakura rolling her eyes.

Tsunade waved a goodbye and left. Sakura watched after her, and, instead of leaving for her own workspace –a comfortable ten desks away from Sasuke— she turned on him, glaring.

"You ass, you think you were the only one hungover after that party, huh?" She snapped, her green eyes angry.

"You were at that party too?" He asked, bewildered, of what he could remember, Sakura wasn't featured. Well, no one was really a major player, save Uzumaki, Uzumaki and his sweaty body against the Sasuke's pale one. He shuddered.

"Yes I was there. There wasn't anyone who wasn't there." Sakura mumbled. Silence ensued to the background of typing.

"Did I get really drunk?" Sasuke asked, trying to come off as indifferent, which wasn't hard for the social retard. Sakura arched and eyebrow. A sly grin, eerily similar to Tsunade's appeared on her face. She only shrugged and quickly walked away, grinning at him over her shoulder. Sasuke was reasonably worried now.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto did nothing with his time that was of any importance. He sat on his futon, glaring pointedly at his laptop. A blank document smiled back at him, the cursor winking taunts at him. On any usual day, he would be unable to be "inspired" but today, and for the past few, he wasn't even able to concentrate for that.<p>

He blamed this on the fuzzy, ambiguous night he'd spent with Uchiha a few days prior. Naruto was intrigued by the lapse in his memory of the night. Only sparks would come to him, a smile or laugh or light caress. Naruto wanted to know more. He was frustrated, he knew barely anything about Uchiha. He could only remember snip-its of the guy from school when they were younger. He couldn't even place the man's first name. He racked his brain, trying to remember.

His stomach roared loudly, demanding Naruto's full attention. This took precedence and he stood, relieved to look away from the asshole computer. He pulled orange sweats up over his boxer-briefs. Naruto wasn't the type to make a life altering decision by choosing between the two variety of men's underwear. He zipped up a dark gray hoodie over a white t-shirt.

Naruto stumbled around the room, it was still dark, despite imminent late morning. He searched for his keys and wallet. The blond slipped his almost too large headphones around his neck. He grasped his trusty Gama-chan from the ground and stuffed the wallet into his pocket. He didn't care about his lousy appearance, the young man needed his ramen. He was starving.

!

Naruto slurped his ramen loudly, not caring the looks of disgust he was receiving from the other patrons. He frequented the place so often he was practically family. Naruto knew deep down he should get back home soon to work on his novel. His novel, yes the blond, ecstatic, nutcase had a book deal. However, he hadn't written a single word of it. This "tumble in the sack" –as he was calling it– was not helping with the concentration, which seemed to escape him.

"Dammit." He growled under his breath, the stress of his fast-approaching deadline getting to him. Setting the money on the counter, Naruto waved bye to the chef and ducked out. Sunlight, this, the second time of the day, temporarily blinded him as he stepped out into the street. He pulled his headphones up over his spiky blond hair, ready to tune out the rest of the world.

As he ambled along the sidewalk, trying hard not to get home, Naruto entertained himself with memories of the night shrouded in mystery. He had remembered his friend, Gaara dragging him along to the party claiming, "it's going to be full of working stiffs, boring". Apparently, his red headed friend didn't appreciate spending his after-hour time with his co-workers. Naruto was bored and avoiding the computer so he went.

The party was at one of the wealthier workers' place just out of town. That night Naruto had donned a pair of skinny jeans and a simple v-neck white tee that hugged his upper body. He really wasn't in the mood to be flirty or charming, he just wanted to get free food and possibly shitfaced. At least he got one out of the two.

It had been Naruto who approached Uchiha. He was already feeling a slight buzz from the beers people kept insisting on handing him. But who was he to resist?

"Uchiha?" Naruto had boomed, startling the boy into standing away from the wall he had been resting against. The boy stared at Naruto for a long moment and the blond was afraid he had no idea who he was.

"Uzumaki, right?" He said just in the nick of time before things became even more awkward.

"Yeah. Weird seeing you here. Been a while. Since high school. How many years is that now? One, two, uh five, right? Whoa, time passes quickly." Naruto was vaguely aware that he was talking much too fast and saying way too much all at once. He silenced himself by taking another sip of his beer. Uchiha only nodded and leaned back against the wall, an almost bored look on his face.

Naruto stood next to him and watched the party roll in full-swing before him. Neither said anything to the other for an indeterminate amount of time before Uchiha turned to Naruto and said something he couldn't hear.

"What?" Naruto yelled back at him, with the more beer he had drunk, the louder the music seemed to be getting and the more fuzzy Uchiha was appearing.

"You've calmed down!" Uchiha yelled, still seeming completely sober.

"Since when?" Naruto yelled back, confused.

"High school. What happened?" Naruto laughed out loud.

"I grew up." Uchiha nodded then, as if he understood. Naruto couldn't believe that, though. The dark-eyed enigma of his school days had always seemed so mature compared to everyone else, especially Naruto, the boy who never shut up or stopped moving. Naruto watched him then, staring at Uchiha's face. He could understand why all the girls had liked him back in school. Even now, he was drawing some attention, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

What interested Naruto the most at the time was neither his onyx eyes or indifference, but his hair.

"Do you do this every morning?" Naruto had asked, pulling on one of the black bangs at the side of Uchiha's face. The taller man stepped out of Naruto's grasp, a shocked look on his face.

"The hell… What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. Was just fascinated by your hair." Naruto said this with a cheeky grin, something Uchiha couldn't help but notice.

"Um, thanks." Uchiha said, an uneasiness to his tone.

"So do you?" Naruto asked, crunching his beer can. He watched it with a great amount of interest as he dropped it to the ground.

"Do I what?"

"Do your hair. You're fucking slow aren't you?" Naruto had mumbled. Before Uchiha could reply to the hair comment, Naruto leaned away from the wall. "I'm getting more booze. You look like you could use some."

"I don't think I do." He said bluntly. Naruto snorted and reached toward Uchiha, only to have him back away quickly. Smirking, Naruto kept reaching for him and gripped Uchiha's dark tie, loosening it. The darker one stared at Naruto in shock. But Naruto had only laughed.

!

Naruto looked up from the gray concrete of the walkway which led to his doorway only to stop abruptly.

"Look who decided to show his pretty little face?" Came his editor's taunting voice. His editor, Hatake Kakashi was a beast, and not in the best sense of the word. Naruto needed to get away. He needed to put as much distance between himself and the white-haired pervert as possible. Without thinking, Naruto turned on his heel and started back the way he'd come. "Uzumaki, get over here." Kakashi ordered.

Knowing he had no other choice but to listen to what the man had to say. Naruto grumbled something about privacy, to which Kakashi snorted a rude laugh. The blond said nothing to him as he unlocked the apartment. He silently slipped off his shoes and walked into the darkened apartment.

"Still as much of a slob as ever. Heard of cleaning?"

"Heard of telling people when you're gonna show up at their house?" Kakashi chose to ignore this comment. He took notice of the opened laptop in the middle of the room. So did Naruto.

An ambulance trilled in the distance.

"How far have you gotten?"

"I haven't written anything." They both said at once. Kakashi rolled his eyes and Naruto sighed.

"You're an idiot, work harder." Naruto only nodded. He'd heard all this before. The boy was smart and talented, but only when he sat down and took everything seriously. Which happened less than often. Kakashi stood in the room a few moments longer, saying nothing. Finally, once he was done scrutinizing every inch of Naruto's cramped flat, Kakashi walked out of the place without another word.

Naruto was suddenly hungry again.

* * *

><p>"Please, Sakura, tell me what happened?" Sasuke tried, begging. This whole fiasco with Uzumaki was making Sasuke do things he had never done before, one of which was eat out with Haruno Sakura. She, of course had chosen a place the two "wouldn't be spotted at" –her words. Sasuke didn't care or see how it was relevant if the two were "spotted". He just wanted to know what had happened at that damn party.<p>

"Order, Sasuke." Sakura demanded, facing the server, who smiled warmly down at them. Sasuke sighed and his dark eyes flickered toward the menu resting on the table before him. They were in an Italian restaurant. Italian food. Pasta. Tomato Sauce. 'Tomatoes. Damn, the bitch knows me.' Sasuke quickly ordered then looked quickly to Sakura.

"Did I leave the party with anyone, by any chance?" Sakura widened her eyes. She took a lengthy sip, Sasuke noticed from her glass of amber liquid.

"You don't remember much do you?" Sasuke said nothing to this, didn't see the point in answering pointless questions, which would only lead to more mindless banter, bringing them further from the truth. "Well, if I can remember correctly, you left the party with some blond guy. He was really cute." Sakura mumbled aloud, something behind Sasuke had her attention.

'So, we left the party together, then.' Sasuke nodded, glad he had at least one piece of information. Sakura was soon chuckling in front of him.

"What?"

"You sure were drunk last night." Sasuke tsked and glared at the ground. He **did **remember it was distinctly that blond's fault he was drunk in the first place. Sasuke did his best to avoid alcohol at all costs, he knew he was a lightweight. "It was spectacular, you drunk. I'd pay to see that again." Sakura said once more.

* * *

><p><em>By the time Sasuke had downed his fourth beer, his mind was long gone. The music had taken on a new tone as well, heavy bass and synths pulsated in loudly in his head. The lights seemed to be dimmed dangerously low, making it hard for the already drunk Sasuke to move about. The crowd was growing increasingly more rowdy, more clothing seeming to be discarded as the night wore on.<em>

_Bodies were pressed uncomfortably close to Sasuke's as he was moved about the makeshift dancefloor—a former living room. He massaged his head, trying to stop the loud bangs and screams from filling his ear drums. A shorter figure appeared in front of him, taking his hands off his head. Sasuke stared, wide eyed to see Sakura rubbing her ass against his crotch. Normal Sasuke would have likely squealed and run away but this one, the new and improved one only moved with her, a wide grin on his face. _

_Time passed and songs changed, becoming slower. Sasuke felt sick, memories of his shitty school dances coming back to him. But unlike then, tonight he was going to get lucky. And at that moment, the prey was looking to be Sakura. She was attractive enough. Drunk enough. And seemed up for it. Sasuke was opening his mouth to invite her back to his place when _he_ appeared. He emerged from the crowd behind Sakura. If possible, the alcohol had made Uzumaki's blue eyes shine even brighter in the pulsing strobe lights. He smiled faintly. Sasuke had never seen anything as radiant or beautiful. He leaned forward, only to bump into Sakura. Her face froze and her green eyes darkened slightly. Sasuke stared at her through the haze of booze and could make out the eyes. Those eyes. 'No.' But she was already raising herself higher. She pressed her wet lips against Sasuke's. While she closed her eyes, Sasuke stared ahead, terrified. _

_Uzumaki stared back, his head tilted at an angle, a thin smile on his handsome face. What was happening? He didn't want to kiss this pink chick. He wanted to run his hands through that wild mop of spiky, yellow hair. _

_Sasuke gingerly pushed Sakura away. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, her lips pouting. He held her away at a distance by her shoulders and looked around frantically for someone to hand her off to. A thin, white blonde girl appeared in front of Sakura, her eyes squeezed shut as well. Without a second thought, Sasuke pushed Sakura onto her and moved quickly past. _

_He came to a stop in front of Uzumaki, who reached down and gripped his forearm. Uzumaki moved close to Sasuke, breathing loudly in his ear, "Let's get out of here."_

* * *

><p>Hey, yeah it's me again, tell me what you think. Need opinions, SasuNaruSasu or NaruSasuNaru? C'mon guys, help a girl out here!<p>

Currently listening to..._Dull Life~ Yeah Yeah Yeahs_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. NinjaGazelle here! Chapter 2 then...yes!

Disclamer: These charming characters don't belong to me but the plot does.

Warnings: Rated M for language, some lemons later, and mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing is not your couple of tea...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicate someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page are changes in POV's. So...to the story?

Also also, in this chapter Itachi is a bit OOC. Sorry, I just have always liked the idea of Itachi being at a lower status (socially, physically, mentally) than Sasuke. Anyway, apologies in advance...

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Kakashi's visit and still, no words were forthcoming. Naruto pulled at his blond hair in frustration.<p>

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." He hissed loudly to himself. Naruto got to his feet suddenly, anger pumping through him quickly. He stomped back and forth on his ancient, beaten down futon. "Fucking words! Make yourselves appear!" He yelled at his gray ceiling. Someone knocked loudly on his door and Naruto worried for an instant it was his grouchy landlady. He already had his charming smile prepared as he swung the door open quickly. The smile fell off his face as he came face-to-face with his emotionless best-friend, Gaara.

"Oh, it's you." Naruto sighed, turning away, trodding heavily back into the main room.

"Why are all the lights off?" Gaara asked, leaning one hand against the wall for support as he slipped his shoes off.

"I work better in the dark." Naruto said thoughtlessly.

"Oh do you?" Gaara asked in that tone that just made a person want to slap him upside the head. Naruto didn't seem to notice and glared lasers at the laptop. Gaara walked into the room and flicked on the lights, causing Naruto to shrink away from it, as if in pain.

"Fuck, Gaara. Not cool." Naruto reached for the light switch but Gaara stopped him by shaking his head.

"Not good for your eyes. Let's eat."

"What did you bring?" Naruto asked, warily eyeing the bag Gaara had brought.

"Soba." Gaara muttered.

"Get the fuck out."

!

"So you're telling me…you're doing worse than usual?" Gaara asked over his bowl of steaming soba. Naruto narrowed his eyes, slurping the noodles loudly. His stomach had made the decision for him about whether or not to accept Gaara's gift.

"How is that possible?" Gaara asked with his blunt tone, it bordered on derisive, causing Naruto to want to slap him hard across that pale face of his.

"I don't know. It just is."

"Not even a little inspired?"

"No, I'm about as creative as a rock." Naruto sighed, setting his empty bowl down on the cold floor. Naruto watched, amazed as the smallest of smiles appeared on Gaara's face.

"Lee can actually draw pretty well."

"That's not even funny. I don't want to hear about you and your psychotic boyfriend." Naruto hissed, a bit more irritated that this emotionally stifled boy in front of him could have a loving relationship while he eked out pleasure from shitty one-night stands. 'Except…that one wasn't…' Naruto remembered how sensitive to a single caress he had been… The faint touch of Uchiha's moist tongue as it trailed down his abdomen… Their fleeting, quick kisses… If it had only lasted longer, if only he could remember more…

Naruto shook the thought of _him _away quickly. This was what was stalling him in his writing. The Uchiha in his mind wasn't going to leave him alone, that much Naruto was sure. He lifted his eyes slowly from the ground to see Gaara looking at him strangely.

"You need to get laid." Gaara pointed out. "You're much too tense." And this was coming from the emotionless guy who had never "loosened" up once in his life. However, Naruto did get his point. He needed to let go and get drunk, fucked, or just sleep.

"You got a place in mind?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt dirty.<p>

Shower water flowed down his body in heavy, hot sheets. His breathing was uneven, his mind filled with Uzumaki. He wasn't sure but it seemed more and more memories of that night were coming back to him. One being the thrill of having the blond slowly pushing the white button-down shirt he had worn off. The feeling of his thin fingers moving furtively across Sasuke's chest. The smell of his cologne as he got nearer and nearer…

"Stop." He growled to himself, slamming a fist into the white tiles of his shower. Sasuke didn't need, no want this. He was a particularly regular man. This boy was not going to barge his way into Sasuke's life, or lack thereof.

Sasuke twisted the faucet quickly, the water soon became painfully cold and Uzumaki began to seep out of his mind and flow away down the drain with water.

It was a Sunday. Sundays were the worst day of the week for Sasuke. It was the day when he sat around his apartment, waiting for the call from his lazyass of a brother, the call that would tell him when and where to meet the shithead. This day was no excuse, this time they met at the Laundromat.

Itachi didn't look good this time. His eyes were sunken and his skin was sallow. His black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. He didn't look up when Sasuke walked in and took the orange plastic chair next to him.

"Lookin' as gay as usual." Itachi grumbled. Sasuke said nothing, it was better not to fight with his older brother. The guy was weak now, a pathetic excuse for a human. Itachi wore a nearly threadbare cotton sweater and jeans much too loose for him. His shoes were ancient Vans with matching holes for his toes. Sasuke sighed deeply. He himself wore nothing more than a black North Face raincoat, dark jeans, and his old pair of black Converse.

"What is it this time, Itachi? Money? Food?"

"Money should be enough. How much you got?" Sasuke looked over at the shadow of the man who once was his brother.

"Not enough." Sasuke said snidely. Itachi's eyes flashed. He soon had a weak grasp on the collar of Sasuke's jacket and a shaking fist ready to punch. The few costumers in the Laundromat paid them little attention, the washing machines went on tumbling.

"Asshole, what are you trying to say?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not **trying **to say anything." Sasuke answered.

"I could knock you out right here and steal your money." Itachi threatened. Sasuke looked on past his face, Itachi's fist was still quivering in the background. He said nothing. Itachi didn't like being ignored. "I will, don't make me."

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke muttered, pushing his brother away. Itachi smoothed down his sweater as he settled himself down on a different chair.

"Fine, Sasuke. Is that why you come here, just to get a laugh out of me? Is that it? That's fine, laugh all you want." Itachi spread his arms wide, showing how much he was lacking. Sasuke's eyes darkened and he looked away. This man was no longer his brother. No longer that caring one from so long ago. Sasuke missed that boy.

"I don't have anything to give you but a place to stay." Sasuke said, standing. He set his hands in his pockets and looked down at Itachi. His brother, in return looked up at him with a happy light in his eyes, only for it to quickly dim.

"That sounds nice but," Itachi heaved himself up to his feet. He swayed slightly and continued, "I don't think I could live with you."

"And why is that?"

"Can't have you gaying me up, can I? Gotta bring in the ladies." Itachi grinned, showing his teeth. Sasuke allowed himself an eye-roll.

"And you're bringing in the ladies with this hobo look you're going for?" Sasuke asked. Itachi only winked and pushed past. He stopped at the door, staring out the window. Sasuke followed suit and was surprised to see it had started raining. He noticed his brother's lack of a hood and moved to unzip his jacket. Itachi only shook his head at Sasuke.

"Thanks anyway, bro." He said softly before he pushed open the door. He pulled the back of his sweater up over his head, showing his pale, bony back to the world. Itachi disappeared into the sheets of rain and Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, you gonna wash anything?" The manager cried, just now noticing the loiterer. Sasuke shook his head and pulled his hood up. "Hey, this isn't the mall, punk." Sasuke stepped out into the rain, flicking the manager off. He then smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>The two ran from the house laughing almost hysterically. The further they got from the house, the quieter the two became. Naruto's heart was pounding hard. Was it from the running or something else? He wasn't entirely sure. <em>

"_So, where're we going?" Uchiha asked in a low voice. Naruto turned to him, suddenly remembering that yes, this was his idea. _

"_Heard of The Hidden Leaf?" He asked. Uchiha shook his head. "Well, it's the best club in town." _

"_Is it?" Uchiha asked, still not taking his dark eyes off Naruto's blue ones. Though Naruto was only slightly tipsy, he could still feel the buzz in the back of his mind. He wanted to touch this man, and he wanted this man to touch him. Just the thought of kissing those lips made him moan internally. Uchiha didn't seem to notice the lust in Naruto's eyes. The two stumbled on together in a boozy haze. _

"_C'mon, Kiba, let us in." Naruto begged the bouncer. The young man, the same age as the other two looked straight ahead, trying to ignore Naruto as he moved around quickly in front of him. Uchiha stood some distance behind Naruto, staring off down the street. Naruto looked back at him, noticing how his hair wasn't as perfectly kept as it had been when the two first met that night. Uchiha felt eyes on him and looked back at Naruto. His face reddened lightly and he turned away quickly. 'Oh,' Naruto thought. 'I want him.' He turned back to the brunet bouncer with interesting red tattoos on his cheeks. _

"_Oh, Kiba, nice tats. Have I ever mentioned how much I just, love…" Naruto trailed off, letting his finger travel lightly across Kiba's face._

"_What the hell, Naruto?" He shrieked, breaking his composure. Drunken partiers who were looking on cheered. Some laughed, others jeered, all that mattered was, Naruto had won._

"_Let us in." Naruto demanded. Uchiha heard the malice in his night partner's voice and was slightly worried for the bouncer's safety. _

"_I can't, Naru—" Kiba's eyes bulged in shock as he realized what was happening down at his crotch. "Hey, where are you touch—Oi!" Naruto squeezed roughly. He knew Kiba all too well, the pair had grown up fighting. _

"_Like I said before, let us in." Naruto hissed. Kiba nodded quickly through his tears. _

"_Fine, you win. Just tonight mind you." Kiba grumbled as soon as Naruto released him from his grip. Kiba let the velvet rope open. Naruto sidled right in, a satisfied smile on his face. As Uchiha moved past Kiba the brunet whispered, "I fear for your safety." Uchiha couldn't think on what the boy said as he was soon pulled inside the dark club. He could feel Naruto's warm grip on his hand and he liked it. _

"_Hey," He called, their voices the only noise except for the pounding of basses in the distance._

"_Yeah?" Naruto answered, looking back over his shoulder. _

"_You scare me." Uchiha said. And Naruto only grinned._

* * *

><p>Naruto's body was sore. No, he shouldn't have taken Gaara's suggestion and gone out to get fucked. Now his ass hurt, his stomach growled loudly, and his mind was only full of thoughts of how much last night sucked compared to <em>him. <em>The blond slowly sat up and ran his hand down his bare chest. Dried cum had encrusted itself to him. 'Nasty.' Naruto quickly glided out of the bedroom to a dirty bathroom. 'Yet another shitty one-nighter.' Naruto sighed as he tried to clean himself off.

He looked behind him to see a dirty shower and decided to wait to take a real one once he got home. This place wasn't sanitary. He splashed water from the sink onto his chest, staring into the mirror. His hair was a complete mess, which was saying something. It was matted and dark in some places. Naruto ran his hands through it roughly and glared at himself.

No rush of inspiration filled him, only bad feelings and regret. He regretted last night. He regretted he hadn't drunk enough, causing him to remember every feeling. Naruto shuddered.

!

"Oi," The thug on the bed called as Naruto crept past him, his head ducked.

"Oh, hey." Naruto murmured, moving slowly toward the door. The doorway to freedom. He didn't want to stay for this morning of awkwardness.

"You goin'?" He asked, not raising his head from the pillow.

"Yeah," Naruto jerked his thumb toward the door, "I've got things to do." The guy snorted and twisted his head around to face Naruto. His eyes were dark in the dim light of the early morning.

"You just want to get out of here." He said, sitting up slowly. Naruto said nothing. He had tried to avoid this. "That's cool. But hey, you were pretty good last night." The guy smirked as Naruto winced and walked to the door. He stopped with one foot outside and slowly looked back.

"See you around, then." He felt compelled to say. The man on the bed laughed aloud and called out to Naruto, "Yeah sure."

!

"God, I love you." The pale young man with a bowl-cut said to his redheaded partner. Gaara smiled at his Lee and slowly began to lean in toward him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Naruto screamed in a voice he hadn't used since he was younger. People around the restaurant stopped eating and turned to gape at the clamorous blond. His face reddened slightly and he waved an apology to them.

"Whoa." A boy with lengthy black hair said. Naruto turned to glare at Neji. The young man's pale eyes were taunting, but he said nothing.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" A petite girl with the same light eyes asked.

"I'm fine. But, I really don't think _that_ needs to be here at the dinner table." Naruto complained, pouting slightly.

"And this is coming from the person who practically raped Kiba at the club the other night." Neji pointed out. Naruto turned toward Kiba. The boy's cheeks were practically as red as his tattoos.

"I really am sorry about that." Naruto said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. He had a vague recollection of doing something to Kiba to get into the club with Uchiha. _Uchiha. What is his first name? _He couldn't recall much after that. The only clear thing that stuck out in his mind was Uchiha's calm voice.

"Who are you, Uzumaki-san?" Uchiha had asked as he moved his alabaster fingers faintly across Naruto's naked chest. Their breathing had calmed, yet Naruto's heart still thumped quickly. Uchiha's head had been resting on Naruto's hard stomach, his dark eyes searching the blond's face. Naruto remembered opening his mouth, but not the words that came out. And then Uchiha Sasuke smiled, a small, subtly beautiful thing.

'What did I say? What made him smile? I want to see that again.'

Naruto's frustration wouldn't leave him now, it hadn't for days. He felt as though his anger was a bubbling pot on the stove, it was only a matter of time before he boiled over.

"You okay, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, his bushy brows raised in concern. The rest of the table didn't pay attention to them as Naruto began to shake his head, but quickly nodded it. Lee frowned, a rare sight.

"He's having some trouble getting inspired." Gaara offered, leaning in close to his boyfriend. Lee smiled and the redhead returned it with so much love in his pale blue eyes, Naruto felt like he was going to be sick. The two had been together for years, ever since the time Gaara accidentally caused Lee to break his arm and leg. Gaara had felt incredibly guilty and never left Lee's bedside.

"I should get back home and work on that." Naruto said, sliding himself toward the edge of the booth. He could see the sadness fill Lee's dark eyes but he smiled sympathetically.

"If you ever want to talk, Naruto-kun…" Lee held a tentative thumbs-up, his face beaming.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed himself up away from the table. The Hyūgas looked up at Naruto in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked anxiously. Naruto tried not to pay attention to the desperate tone she always affected when around him.

"Home." He said simply, pulling his heavy black sweatshirt over his head. It had started raining the day before and was showing no signs of stopping. He peered out the window at the darkened evening. As he looked back down at his cronies {yeeah}, the blond noticed the loosened tie hanging round Gaara's pale neck.

Sensations of slackening Uchiha's dark tie came back to Naruto. He remembered the look of shock on the young man's face as he looked down at the slightly shorter blond.

"Gaara!" Naruto blurted, slamming hand down on the white table in front of them all.

"…What?" He asked slowly, his blue eyes startled, if only moderately.

"That party the other night," Besides Gaara, the three others had no idea what the pair were talking about. "It was a work party, yes." Gaara only nodded.

"Do you work with someone named Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his voice frantic. Gaara looked at him for a long moment, then answered flatly, "No."

Naruto couldn't stop the sudden disappointment from appearing on his face. He straightened up and sighed a long, heavy sigh. The four at the table had never seen their active friend like this before.

"Could you be talking about Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji asked. Naruto's head snapped round at his pale eyed buddy. "He works at Konoha with me."

"Black hair?"

"Black eyes, quiet, irritating, a genius." Neji muttered aloud, glaring at the table before him. The rest were quiet.

"I guess." Naruto said vaguely. Inside, his heart was beating fast. 'Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke. So that's who you are.'

"Why do you ask?" Neji suddenly realized something was off, but he was a moment too late. Naruto, with his trademark grin was already walking away.

* * *

><p>'Uzumaki Naruto.'<p>

Sasuke stared at the computer screen in fascination to see the blond giving an attractive smile to the camera, his arm draped easily over some redhead's shoulder. It was him. The one. The Uzumaki Naruto who had been haunting him in his memories. While Sasuke was happy to know the man's first name, he still felt no satisfaction. Just the sight of him made Sasuke feel suddenly anxious. He wanted to be that redhead, he wanted to feel Uzumaki's touch.

"Stop." Sasuke said aloud, punching the power button of his computer. 'This guy…'He was doing things to Sasuke's mind. Things so foreign it frightened him. Why did he feel this way? What was this?

"I never even looked twice at him in school." Sasuke told himself, his monotone voice the only sound in the apartment. This was because in high school Naruto and Sasuke were in different circles. Sasuke the quiet, "bad kids" and Naruto the bright, eager, ready to learn kids. When they were kids… When they were kids…

"HOLY SHIT!" Sudden realization registered in Sasuke's mind as he horrifyingly recalled his first day of middle school. Those wet, candy tasting lips on his in a freak-accident the gods had doomed upon him. This was a memory Sasuke had pushed from his mind as a child. Not wanting to associate with the idea that he, yes he –Uchiha Sasuke– had kissed that rowdy blond guy with that irritating obsession with shouting. Sasuke's face was suddenly a deep red, he felt the burn on his cheeks and couldn't believe the irony.

Slowly, hesitantly, Sasuke pressed the power to reboot his computer. 'This guy...he's fucking with my head!' He had an address to find.

* * *

><p><em>The club was tight with people, more so than the party they'd just escaped from. Sasuke and Uzumaki had been pushed into the moshpit of drunken youths. The smell of booze tinged the air and Sasuke's body was hot, his hand still gripped tightly by Uzumaki's. 'Deadmau5' thumped loudly in his head. <em>

_Sasuke felt an uncomfortable hardness against his ass and he turned to see a tall man grinding violently against him. In Sasuke's drunken state he was too hazy to fight back and just went with it. Uzumaki tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand, causing the taller boy to look down at him. _

"_What?" He asked, though in the loud room, Uzumaki couldn't hear him. The blond pulled hard on Sasuke's forearm, yanking him away from the viciously pelvic-thrusting man. Sasuke had no idea where they were headed but the crowd was getting thinner, however the music was no less ear-piercing. The two weaved their way through the hoards of young drinkers. "Where are we going?" Sasuke tried, but Uzumaki said nothing, his blue gaze trained before him. _

_Uzumaki dragged Sasuke into a room off the hallway. It was bright, its florescent lights blinding both of them for a moment. Slowly opening his dark eyes, Sasuke realized it was the restroom. He barely had a moment to look around any further before his back was pressed hard against the cold, white-washed wall. Their eyes were almost equal; Uzumaki just two centimeters shorter. The blond was close. So close that Sasuke could feel his warm breath on his own face. He stared into the bright blue that was Uzumaki's eyes. Sasuke's heart was nearly beating out his chest at the abrupt closeness. _

"_Oh, s-sorry." Uzumaki stuttered, beginning to take a step back. Sasuke's hand shot out from nowhere and wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing him in close. It was awkward, as they judged who would make the first move. Sasuke tilted his face at an angle and just barely leaned in further. Uzumaki kissed him long and wetly._

_The dull thumping of the music faded away and Sasuke's ears were ringing. He felt as though it were his first kiss all over again. He fumbled and stumbled and felt increasingly embarrassed as they broke apart for air, Uzumaki's face was red as well and his blue eyes darted to the dirtied floor of the restroom quickly. 'What is happening?' He could feel the heat of the moment giving way to awkwardness and Sasuke was suddenly terrified._

"_Well, that was…" Uzumaki started. Sasuke's face showed his emotions and Uzumaki was taken aback. "Are you alright?" Sasuke answered him with a kiss, this one slower and more intense. Uzumaki was struck by the change of pace. To him nothing else mattered. It was just them. Them and that nasty, filthy bathroom._

* * *

><p>Well...done with this chapter. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. Opinions are awesome, but not required. I'm a lazyass and never take the time to write reviews (shame on me), but, if you're better than me...<p>

Currently listening to..._Echoes~The Rapture_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, nice seeing you again. Thanks for reading this far and the reviews are much appreciated. Heh, I just kind of realized something, I made Sasuke out to be a creeper in the end of the last chapter, didn't I? Marvelous.

Disclaimer: These charming characters don't belong to me but the plot does.

Warnings: Rated M for language, some lemons later, and mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing is not your cup of tea...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicates someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page are changes in POV's. So...to the story?

{So sorry, there seem to be more typos in this section than the rest of the story *facepalm* Just saying, I cannot spell for shit, so just bear with me.}

* * *

><p>'Why am I here?' Sasuke wondered to himself as he stared up at the three-story tall complex. It was cold and he shivered, his hands shoved deep down into his jeans' pockets. He was pacing to and fro in front of an electrical pole, his head turned down. He muttered quickly to himself in frustration. The black haired young man stopped every few seconds to gaze back up at the complex. 'I'm fucking insane.'<p>

Only thirty minutes, after intense online searching, Sasuke was able to find the writer Uzumaki Naruto's address. And now he felt sufficiently stalker-like. Never in his life had Sasuke felt so helplessly insane. Never. This was a horrifying first.

What did he expect to happen? Uzumaki would welcome him in with open arms, offer him some tea and they'd get right to it, then? Sasuke shook his head. 'No, he'll have no idea who I am.' This thought made Sasuke come to a halt and put an arm up to support himself with the pole.

"Fuck!" He groaned loudly.

"Hey!" A male voice called from behind him. Sasuke's head whipped around quickly to see a medium-height teen with poofy brown hair glaring at him.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked warily, having a feeling he was near getting his ass handed to him by this teenage punk before him.

"I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't loiter about. You look highly suspicious and this is my boss's place, you should go away." He said in a loud voice, pointing at Sasuke. In turn, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Highly..? Who the hell are you?"

"Konohamaru, who's asking." Sasuke instantly made up his mind. 'I'm leaving, I can't do this.'

"No one." Sasuke said curtly before he shuffled down the sidewalk. 'I'm a failure. This little shit scared me off. Good god.' The boy stared after him with some satisfaction on his face. Ridding the world of creepers was all in a day's work for Uzumaki Naruto's self-proclaimed subordinate.

* * *

><p>"BOSS!" Konohamaru screamed, slamming the door to the cramped apartment open. He walked out of his shoes, stomping loudly on the wood floor of the flat. He made his way in, only to find the lights out. With a flourish of his hand, Konohamaru had the lights on and glared down at Naruto, who slept on his futon in a strange-fashion. His arms and legs were outstretched far from his body and the sheet twisted around on of his legs, leaving the rest of his body exposed. Konohamaru gently nudged Naruto's stomach, his orange t-shirt had ridden while he slept.<p>

"Go away," Naruto mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as he spoke. Konohamaru pulled the backpack from his shoulders and sat with a loud thud. He looked around the cluttered mess of a room and took notice of the laptop. It was open, yet the screen was dark, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in days.

"How's the writing going?" Konohamaru asked, he was answered with a swift kick to the chest. "Hey!" He cried, coughing. Naruto stood slowly and ignored the whimpering teen.

"You bring me anything?"

"No."

"You should probably go home, isn't it a bit late for young, innocent boys like you to be out?" Naruto asked with a taunting edge, still not looking down. He scratched inside the front of his gray sweatpants audibly.

"Haa, there was this man outside—looked really creepy—I made him go away, just by intimidation. I'm practically a man now." Naruto paid him no attention and stepped off the futon, moving toward the corner that served as the kitchen.

"A man outside?" Naruto looked back at the boy sitting on his floor. "You sure he doesn't live here or something?"

"No, I don't think so. He was walking around quickly and talking to himself."

"Oh really?" Naruto's interest was vaguely piqued. "What did he look like?" Konohamaru looked up at Naruto in confusion.

"What does that matter?"

"If you want to be a writer like me, then you're going to have to work on your observational skills."

"Che, when was the last time you wrote anything, boss?" Konohamaru asked with a sly smile. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you don't have any food, leave." The blond grumbled, his writers' block finally getting to him. It had been days since he'd laid a finger on his keyboard. Tonight was the night, he was going to write, whether he liked it or not. Konohamaru was struck by his idol's tone.

"Are you feeling okay?" Konohamaru asked lightly, standing slowly. He'd seen Naruto like this on a few occasions. The last time had been when a manuscript had failed to be accepted and he was about to lose his shit. His breathing was heavy and his face growing redder and angrier with every passing second.

"I'm fine!" Naruto snapped. He stomped to the kitchen and pulled cabinets open, slamming them shut again forcefully. Konohomaru slung his backpack over a shoulder and started toward the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto called.

"To get you some food, calm down and write, you crazy bastard." Konohamaru murmured back dully. The front door closed loudly behind him. Naruto peeked around the corner at the closed door and felt somewhat bad. 'I should go easier on him.' He grudgingly faced his laptop. He tapped it to life and was surprised to see an email from an unknown address waiting for him. '? Who's that?' Naruto opened the email anyway, despite his confusion. He'd use anything to distract himself from writing at this point. Naruto skimmed the email quickly, puzzled, he read it more slowly, thoughtfully.

'Dear friends,

It sure has been a while. The other night, at that party organized by Xxxxxx (Naruto did not recognize the name), I was pleased to see many of the friends and peers I went to highschool with. ('The bitch is lying. She was drunk and saw nothing') This email is being sent out to all of the addresses I could find in regards to the faces I saw. If you don't remember me, I'm Haruno Sakura from Konoha High. (I had pink hair). I recognized this as a perfect "get-together" time for all of us. It's been five years since we've graduated and it pains me to say, I haven't stayed in contact with most of you all.

Anyway, I am arranging a party is upcoming Saturday at my place, the address and more information will be in the attachment provided. Please come, all of you. If not for the fun of seeing old friends, the food will be great (Naruto's eyes had widened at this point).

Please come,

Haruno Sakura'

Naruto's was confused. He had always believed Haruno was a little off. What with her pink hair and scary demeanor, who couldn't be a little unsettled? Naruto pushed the thought of going out of his mind instantly. He already spent time with the high school peers he'd chosen to keep and he didn't see a reason in going. But before deleting the mail from existence, Naruto caught sight of something in the top bar. A name. _His _name. 'Uchiha Sasuke'. His name, along with dozens of others were in linked in the address bar. 'I could see him again.' Naruto looked up from his screen to the wall behind it. 'Maybe if I see him, I'll be able to clear my head.' Naruto smiled. For the first time in a **long **time, Naruto was looking forward to a party.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked his pink-haired co-worker, holding up a printed sheet of the email he'd received late the night before. The young man had gotten in late after wandering the streets of the city in the cold, avoiding his apartment like the black plague. He was a mess of shame. 'If it weren't for that stupid kid, I would have walked right up to his room and… And what? And nothing, that's right, you pussy.'<p>

"That, Sasuke is an invite." Sakura said in a snobbish tone, looking back at her computer screen.

"But you see all of us everyday." Sasuke mumbled, looking across the tops of the cubicles. Sakura snorted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the girl twisted her chair around to face him.

"I see Shikamaru, Choji, and you. No offense, but you all are not everyone."

"And by everyone you mean?"

"Yes, all the kids from our year, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, you remember them?" She turned back to her computer, typing away furiously. The names had a vague resonance in his brain but Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. He didn't remember much from his high school days for some unknown reason. It wasn't that he had any bad experiences, actually it was quite the contrary. Sasuke was popular, even though he never wanted to be. People, especially the girls never seemed to leave his side, much to the disdain of Sasuke.

"Are you going to go?" Sakura asked, still not taking the time to look back at Sasuke.

"I don't know…" Sasuke said noncommittally, scratched the back of his head in practiced humility.

"You're going. Uzumaki Naruto will be there." Sakura flashed him a knowing smile.

"Who!" Sasuke yelled, causing many heads to perk up from their cubicles, glaring in the direction of the noise. But by then, Sasuke had already leaned into Sakura's space.

"I'm pretty sure you know who." Sakura said meaningfully. "Get back to work, Loverboy." Sasuke gaped at her as he straightened up. He'd never been called that in his life. 'What did she see?'

* * *

><p><em>By the time the two pulled apart from their kiss, Sasuke was already high on Naruto's touch, wanting, needing, aching for more. Naruto's blue eyes danced and he stepped back, a hand still holding Sasuke's gently.<em>

"_Let's go dance." He said, his voice surprisingly steady for someone who was definitely drunk. Sasuke nodded weakly, unable to take his eyes away from his lips. _Those lips_. Sasuke wanted to reach out and feel them against his own. They moved back out into the hall only for Sasuke to collide with an incoming person, them running at full speed. _

"_Whoa, get out of the way, fag!" He yelled, pushing past Sasuke. Naruto turned on the now-closing bathroom door, a pissed look in his eyes. Sasuke watched, amazed as Naruto moved quickly past him, slamming the door to the bathroom open._

"_Hey, this __**fag **__is about to kick your ass!" He screamed, storming into the room. Something told the black-haired boy to stay out of the way and he leaned back against the cool wall, listening. _

"_Hey, what are you…WHOA! STOP! PLEASE! HOLY SHIT MA—" The other guy was yelling before Sasuke heard repetitive dull thuds. Sasuke wondered in his half-aware state if he should stop the assault taking place in the bathroom behind him. But, just as he leaned away from the wall, Naruto slowly opened the door, the large guy from before shuffled his way out. His face was bloodied and bruised and he squinted out at Sasuke through enflamed eyes. _

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_And," Naruto coaxed, moving past him, causing the man to flinch ever-so-slightly. _

"_I-I'm an asshole."_

"_You'd better believe you are." Naruto chided, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling proudly. He glanced at Sasuke, who was still looking at the man, his face blank. "Hey, come one, I feel like dancing and getting wasted." He tugged playfully on Sasuke upper arm, turning him. _

"_But aren't you already?" Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Oh fuck it, sure." Sasuke shrugged, appearing nonchalant. But he was happy for any excuse to stay longer with him. _

_Soon, the two found themselves back on the dance floor, the music had swapped artists to _Ratatat_. The crowd was just as active as it had been before they left. How long had it been? Sasuke couldn't be sure. He was sure, however their kiss hadn't lasted long enough. He looked at Naruto in the flashing strobe light, surprised to see him peering back him. Naruto smiled faintly and, without thinking, Sasuke returned it. Naruto's mouth seemed to fall open and he leaned in close to Sasuke._

"_Can I kiss you right now?" He asked into Sasuke's ear. The black-haired one felt a shiver travel down to his toes._

"_Y-yes." Naruto laughed lightly, though it was nearly impossible to hear in the loud club. And, with dozens of people dancing wildly around them, the colored lights traveling over the contours of their connected faces, Sasuke and Naruto kissed._

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found Naruto wide awake and ready to function. He showered as soon as he leapt from his crumpled futon. And, coming out of the bathroom, steam flowing off his still wet body, Naruto took in his mess of a room. How had he let it get to this? Clothes layered the floor, were draped over pieces of furniture, and some were serving as makeshift curtains made in Naruto's rushed attempts at creating eternal darkness.<p>

Naruto took these on first, slowly peeling the articles of clothing off the windows, revealing bright, new light. His golden hair glowed radiantly. He was giddy, yet he didn't know why. 'Yes you do?' It was the anticipation toward that night. He didn't care about the fact it was a party and he'd be seeing people he hadn't for years. Old friends, foes, and flames (not like there had been any of those to begin with). He was aching to see _him. _

Naruto remembered back to the morning following his night with Sasuke. His place was empty except for himself. The room was in its usual disarray, but smelled faintly of a cologne Naruto couldn't recognize. He had stumbled to his bathroom, feeling the familiar soreness in his rear-end associated with rough nights with drunken straight guys. He could feel the growing dread in his body as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His face was still flushed. 'Strange.' Naruto had thought, feeling the warmness on his cheeks. He was soon taken over by a yawn. His mind was a blank about the night before and he looked down at his hands. The knuckles were scabbed over and Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting.' The blond was so accustomed to waking up without memories of the night before it scared him.

However, where he usually felt nothing but a throbbing pain and pangs of regret, Naruto felt different, he felt alive somehow. 'What the hell?' He tried not to think about it has he took a quick shower. As the warm water rained down on his body, he gasped as a thought struck him.

Black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, cool caresses, low moans. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he remembered fragments of that night. Though they were only short instances, they left Naruto wanting more. 'Who is this guy?' Warm hands held Naruto's and he couldn't believe what he was recalling. Naruto hadpunched the shower off and tumbled out of it.

"What the fuck?" He'd wondered aloud.

Now, two weeks later, the images were still fresh in his brain and Naruto was ready for that night. 'Now, if only tonight will come sooner…' And, to pass the time, Naruto did the unthinkable, he cleaned his apartment.

* * *

><p>Unlike Naruto, Sasuke took hours to crawl from his bed. He lay under the thick layers of blanket and sheet, wallowing. His black hair was a mess around his face, yet he didn't care. Light was peeking through his curtains, a nice strip of light landing directly on his closed lids. Sasuke groaned low and long, covering his face. Never had he felt like this before. Feelings of dread and apprehension and excitement moved through him as he slowly sat up in bed. He only wore loose boxers and his pale upper body was covered in goosebumps, though he was pretty sure it wasn't from the cool air.<p>

"I can't go." Sasuke coughed into the phone five minutes later.

"Yes you can." Sakura mumbled back, her voice sounding as if she herself had just crawled out of bed.

"No really, I'm sick." Sasuke tried the coughing again, failing completely.

"Cut the bullshit, Sasuke. You just don't want to go because Naruto is going." Sasuke didn't reply. She was right. He was nervous, afraid Naruto would have no idea who he was. Or worse, he would remember the night Sasuke had forgotten, and Naruto's feelings wouldn't mirror his own. "He asked if you were going to be there." Sakura said, the sound of running water in the background.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, bewildered. Sakura chuckled.

"Yup. Listen, Sasu, I've got to go. See you there, and make sure you look good."

"Okay." He hung up then and stared out before him at the white, nearly empty closet space. 'Sasu?'

?

Sakura's house was surprisingly nice Sasuke noted as he strolled up to the front door. He'd ridden the train. Living in the city, Sasuke saw no reason to buy a car. People dressed in semi-formal attire made Sasuke feel out of place with his navy-trimmed cardigan and his archaic Chucks he'd gotten back in middle school, yet still seemed to fit. Girls turned to take in the new guy as he entered the house. Some squealed, remembering that inscrutable face, but most whispered. Sasuke nodded to guys he remembered and bowed faintly to girls he'd rejected.

The music was low and reminded Sasuke of the elevator music in his work building that always made him begin to nod off as he traveled up to his floor. People were drinking a wide array, varying from water to champagne and beer to sake. Sasuke found himself before the table of food samples, staring down at the platters of lame snacks. Sasuke was beginning to regret coming when he caught sight of them.

Red, round, ripe, delectable, the tomatoes were just waiting to be eaten. His stomach rumbled loudly, a couple faces turned in his direction. Sasuke reached out, groping for the tomatoes when he was nearly assaulted from behind.

"Uchiha!" A male voice screamed and Sasuke turned around swiftly, whacking his attacker in the side of the face. "What the fuck?" The brunet yelled, clutching his face. A faint blush colored Sasuke's cheeks as he realized who this guy was.

"Kiba?"

"Yes, it's Kiba. First, Naruto gropes me, then you smack me. Not a good week for me." Kiba muttered.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, looking to the ground. Kiba waved him off, taking his hand from his tattooed cheek.

"So when did you start hanging out with Uzumaki?"

"Uh…"

"I've never seen him try to get into a club that hard, not in a long while. You must mean a lot to him." Kiba said quietly. Sasuke said nothing. He really wanted to go now. He wanted to get away and never see any of these people again. But just as he began to back away from Kiba and the table of vegetables and fruits, Naruto came bursting through a doorway.

"This music sucks!" He yelled, causing a few people to start. They all looked in the direction of the voice to see the blond fury they all recognized.

"Naruto! Show some respect!" Sakura yelled back at him, following into the living room behind him. Her face reddened as she saw the majority of the party had congregated in there. "Oh, hello." She said weakly. The crowd welcomed her into the room and she flashed Naruto stinging glares. He paid her no attention.

"Who's that?"

"He's cute." A few girls whispered to their friends, only to get baffled looks back.

"Uzumaki Naruto. God, he's changed." It was the truth Naruto **had **changed since their time in high school. He was no longer the shortest guy around, having grown. His hair, once revered as a crazy mess now looked stylishly disheveled. Sasuke's memories of him did not do Naruto justice. He was, for a lack of a better word, hot. Yet, the blond didn't seem to be aware of this.

He wore a thin orange t-shirt with the words, "Believe it!" scrawled in large, loopy type and skinny black jeans, which looked reasonable on him. His blue eyes were playful as he smirked at Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, let's get some good music going." He whined fakely, crossing through the crowd toward the stereo system, girls' eyes following him wherever he went. Sakura sighed quickly in through her nose and walked away. Naruto grinned and he pulled his ipod from his pocket. He easily connected it to the system and hit play. _Daft Punk_'s Face to Face soon hit their ears and people began to loosen up. Sasuke had to pull his eyes away from the blond to feel less like a stalker.

"Hey, Naruto, come over here!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke stared at Kiba with a look of horror on his face. 'Shitshitshitshitshit.' Sasuke's eyes quickly found the white-carpeted floor when he heard Naruto calling back.

* * *

><p>^ If only Sasuke <strong>actually <strong> thought things like this that would just be perfect. Really, I wonder what he thinks most of the time. It's probably random shit along the lines of winning, winning, winning, Naruto, winning, winning, etc. Damn, I have an ear infection and possibly a sore throat. WINNING!

Currently listening to..._All I Ever Wanted ~ The Airborne Toxic Event_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaack! And yes... Sasuke is a creeper, but hey, who isn't? Thanks everyone who reviewed, means a lot XD In this chapter, we get to see Sasu with some emotion, mostly irritation, but yeeah...

Disclaimer: These charming characters don't belong to me but the plot does.

Warnings: Rated M for language, some lemons later, and mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing is not your cup of tea...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicates someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page are changes in POV's. So...to the story?

* * *

><p>As Naruto weaved his way through the crowd of ex-classmates, his breath caught for a moment when he saw him. Sasuke was staring intently at the ground, his face lightly colored pink. Naruto wasn't sure what the guy had to be embarrassed about. He took in Sasuke's clothing and smirked. The guy sure knew how to dress. The dark blue cardigan he wore was of great quality, that was obvious. But he wore it like a regular t-shirt. His black hair looked more ruffled than usual, Naruto liked that.<p>

Kiba was beaming as Naruto approached.

"Cool party, huh?" He asked brightly. Sasuke said nothing and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Fine, I guess, not as good as the parties she used to throw, though."

"Used to?" Kiba inquired. Naruto snorted, remembering how Kiba wasn't so popular in high school.

"In high school she threw the best, most drunken parties in my life." Naruto murmured, looking around the room, feeling embarrassed.

"Did you go to them, Sasuke? You were pretty popular back then." Kiba asked. Naruto's hands became fists at his sides remembering. 'He did, didn't he. Shit. He's straight isn't he. He doesn't remember a thing from that night. Fuck, why did I come here?'

"Back then?" Sasuke asked quietly, looking up from the ground for the first time. "I'm still pretty popular now." There was a lengthy silence in which Kiba looked questioningly at Naruto, and Naruto stared at Sasuke. "That…was a joke." He said.

"Oh! Right. Nice one, man." Kiba clapped Sasuke hard on the back, something he wasn't expecting. Naruto was quiet for once. Sasuke was telling the truth, he was still popular. Girls from all around the room were gaping in his direction, this pissed the blond off. He wanted to take Sasuke to another room and ravish him. Naruto shook the thought from his mind. He peeked back at Sasuke, seeing the exposed pale collarbone {sorry, I have an obsession with collarbones, don't hate}, he breathed out heavily. 'Fuck, I want him. I want him right now.'

Their eyes met for a moment and Naruto's blood pumped heavily in his ears. While Sasuke's face gave away nothing, his dark eyes were full of longing and lust. 'Oh?' Sasuke quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

"I have to take a leak.' Naruto announced loudly, stretching his arms up behind his head, a sly look on his face. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Good for you, just make sure you don't grope anyone on your way there." He muttered. Naruto grinned and walked past the two, his hand brushing Sasuke's thigh. 'What's with me? I never do this.'

He left the living room, it's occupants now dancing to 'New In Town' by Little Boots. The hallway leading to the bathrooms was dimmer than the other parts of the house and no one was there. He looked over his shoulder, not too surprised to see Sasuke squeezing his way past a couple of people to stumble into the hall.

"Hey there." Naruto said, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"…Hi." Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. 'He must remember. God, I hope he remembers.' Their thoughts mirrored each others.

"That night…"

"…Yeah." Sasuke and Naruto both started. "You go first." Naruto offered.

"Well, that night. Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes meeting Naruto's once more.

"Snipits, yes. You?" Naruto asked earnestly. 'If he doesn't, I may just die." Sasuke said nothing for a few moments.

"Only flashes, completely random though." Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he detected some sadness in Sasuke's voice.

"Want me to fill in those blanks for you?"

'Oh god…'

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, his face showing shock. Naruto's was completely red and he opened the nearest door he could find, stepping inside quickly, doing this all in one graceful motion.

'Oh my god…What the FUCK did I just say?' Naruto leaned heavily against the door he had just closed. He felt around the cool wall for a lightswitch and flicked it. He was relieved to find himself in the bathroom. He stared at the mirror, his bright red face staring back. 'What's wrong with me?' He felt a knock on the door behind him, but said nothing. 'Fuck, what's he going to say? He must thinking I'm insane, crazy, or worse...'

"The answer is yes." Sasuke's voice said quietly. Naruto's mouth fell open and he couldn't pull the door open fast enough. The hall was empty and Naruto sighed with exasperation and relief. 'That was in my head, right?'

* * *

><p>Sasuke staggered his way back into the living room. In the minutes the two had spent apart from them, his former peers seemed to have livened up. The lights had been dimmed and windows were opened, letting the cool night air into the house. He felt hot and moved quickly toward a window, pressing his forehead against the bracing glass. His hot breath clouded up the windowpane.<p>

Had be he really said that? Yes, yes he had. Sasuke shook his head. The only reason he'd come was to see Uzumaki Naruto and confirm to himself that he wasn't gay and that _that _was all a sick trick his mind had been playing on him. But, upon seeing Naruto in that loosely fitting t-shirt and his smile, Sasuke was beginning to lose it. 'Oh god. This is not happening, not here.' His heartbeat was quick, sweat covered his skin and his breathing was rapid. He felt a quivering in his crotch and he groaned. He was thankful for the loud music.

"Sasuke?" His flushed face snapped around to see Sakura staring at him strangely. The quivering ceased.

"S-Sakura!" He yelled, stepping back from the window.

"Are you…okay? You look a little riled up." She smiled and reached forward, her cool fingers grazing his hot cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke tried to seem uncaring, but his voice was still husky. He cleared his throat and turned from her touch. Sakura snorted and her face twisted into a frown.

"It's so obvious." She sighed with irritation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Obvious?"

"Obvious that you want to fuck him." Sakura said, uncaringly. Sasuke's face reddened. He opened his mouth to quickly deny the accusation but she beat him to it. "Listen Sasuke, Uzumaki has changed in these past few years. He's no longer that annoying pissant from before. Actually—though it pains me to say it—he's gotten mature." The calm façade she'd been trying to maintain quickly disappeared as she broke down into laughter. "What am I saying? Uzumaki Naruto mature. Bullshit. All I'm trying to say is even though you hated him in high school…"

"What? I never hated him."

"Didn't you?" Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "But you seemed to go out of your way to avoid him. That really affected him." Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about. He had never so much as thought about Uzumaki Naruto at all in his schooling years. Sakura only shrugged. "Anywho, you need to go get him before someone else snatches him up." She said, her eyes glowing with a fangirl-like presence. Sasuke was scared.

He looked at her for a moment longer before Sakura began to push on his chest firmly. Sasuke turned quickly, he'd do anything to get away from that pink-haired monster.

* * *

><p><em>The two drunkards moved down the street, their hands held tightly in each other's. The street was empty, glowing orange by the light of the streetlamps. Their hot breath created small clouds which they left behind in their wake. They talked endlessly about mindless things. How often Sasuke masturbated (close to never), Naruto's obsession with ramen, their shared dislike toward Sakura, the topics were wide and varied. Naruto liked the feel of Sasuke's smooth hand within his. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to continue strolling down this street forever. <em>

_Even though his face was usually blank of emotion, Sasuke now looked obviously happy. The small smile that had grown following their second kiss on the dancefloor still hadn't disappeared. Naruto peeked at him constantly and Sasuke did the same to him. Oh how he wanted to kiss him, the thought of the other's naked body beneath his was enough to make Naruto hard. Unable to control his drunken body and mind, Naruto pushed Sasuke back against the cool brick wall of a dark building nearby. Sasuke welcomed the kiss, growing increasingly more passionate by the second. Just the closeness of the blond was making him excited. Sasuke's pale skin looked soft in the muted light. Naruto's hand traveled slowly up Sasuke's hardened stomach under the light fabric of his white shirt._

_He moaned into Naruto's mouth as the blond's fingers grazed his already firm nipples. Naruto's mouth formed into a slight grin and he twisted hard on Sasuke's chest, causing him to cry out again. Not satisfied with being the only receiver, Sasuke reached for Naruto's jeans' zipper. He felt Naruto stiffen under his touch as he groped over the blond's underwear. Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's and placed it on Sasuke's pale neck, sucking gently. _

_Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto, resulting in the blond grinding up against him. Both of their bodies were hot and rearing to go. Sasuke's lower half moved with the blond's, his hold on Naruto slackened as Naruto moved back up to kiss him. _

_The sound of a car engine sent the two apart immediately. Naruto worked to zip up his pant quickly while Sasuke straightened out his shirt. The car, a dark Toyota slowed as it passed. Once it disappeared around a corner, their eyes met and it was Sasuke who spoke first. _

"_Well then." Naruto smiled. Sasuke did as well. The blond's grin soon became a laugh and the two were rolling with laughter. Sasuke leaned back against the building, looking down at Naruto, who had already slid down to sit. Sasuke joined him and rested a hand on Naruto's knee, which was pulled up toward his chest. The two leaned in for a kiss. And Sasuke never wanted this night to end._

* * *

><p>Naruto was surprised to find himself in front of his apartment only half an hour later. After the hallway fiasco, Naruto bolted. Even though he wanted to see Sasuke again, especially after what he had said, Naruto had felt a surge of inspiration.<p>

Not paying attention to the growing fatigue he was feeling, Naruto sat on the cold wooden floor of his apartment. He pulled his resented laptop up into his lap. He was going to write this fucking novel, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pretty sure the party had been a failure. His mind was still occupied by thoughts of Naruto, yet there were new images as well. Naruto blushing madly at his own comment, his bright blue eyes, beautiful. Sasuke smiled faintly at the memory. 'I want to see him again.' Sasuke thought begrudgingly. He hated himself for thinking these strange things.<p>

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, slamming her fist down on the table. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, widening his dark eyes, noticing a new arrival. This one was a woman, she had long white hair which she kept tied up high on her head. She beamed at Sasuke. He said nothing to her. "Sasuke," Sakura growled again.

"What?" He finally turned his attention to her. She rolled her eyes.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" She asked, a mischievous light in her eyes. This worried Sasuke, he hated that look.

"No idea what you're talking about." Sasuke dodged. Sakura breathed out sharply. Ino looked to the pink haired girl with concern, Sasuke's attention was soon captured by the salad before him. He poked at it with his fork absentmindedly. Sakura was fuming. She glared with pure hatred at Sasuke, who didn't seem to take any notice whatsoever.

"I'm going to kill you." She muttered quickly under her breath. "Sasuke,"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fucking 'Hmm' me, you ass." Sasuke said nothing and raised an eyebrow again. Ino slowly scooted her chair back, sensing what was coming a mile away. "Sasuke," His eyebrow twitched.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I want you to grow a pair." Sasuke finally looked at her, shock written plainly across his face.

"Pardon?" Sakura slowly stood, leaning over the table. The trio was in their office lunchroom, a tight, smelly place. Co-workers kept moving in out of the room, some watching interestedly as Sakura closed in on Sasuke, others paid them no attention.

"Sasuke, I want you to get the **fuck **over yourself and go see him, now!"

"Who?" Sasuke's mind was momentarily blank. 'Who the hell is she talking about? Why is she so close to me?' Sakura took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"I'm talking about Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke." Ino looked between the two, confused.

"Are you talking about that noisy kid from high school?" The two shot death looks in her direction. Ino took this as her queue to leave and gathered up her belongings swiftly.

"What about him?" Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you just admit the fact that you're completely in love with him?" She shrieked, just as Shikamaru had sauntered him. With his eyebrows furrowed, he slowly backed out of the room, his hands raised in defense. Sasuke stood quickly, his chair clattering to the floor.

"What kind of shit are you spouting?" He yelled back, the past few weeks of pent-up irritation suddenly coming pouring out.

"It's only really obvious." She explained. 'Is it obvious? Wait, how does she know Naruto?'

"Explain." He demanded. Sakura sighed with exasperation.

"Well, following that party you were in a daze for a couple days longer than usual. I knew you had left with Naruto, you both were pretty drunk by then, it's not that difficult to guess what happened between you two. Not to mention, I've always had my suspicions."

"Suspicions? Sakura, I'm not gay."

"Oh?" Sasuke was getting really pissed at Sakura and her knowing tone. 'What the hell did she know? This little stint with Naruto was only a mistake, a one-night stand, right? Right?' "Sasuke, it doesn't matter if you're gay or straight, you just want to have sex with him. What's so wrong with that? Stop making that face, it makes you look like a pussy." Sasuke rearranged his facial features to their usual indifference.

"Whatever, what does it matter to you?" Sakura only snorted.

"What does it matter to me?" Sakura thought for a moment, the two were still standing. "Well, unlike you, Sasuke, I have actually kept in touch with my former peers." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't care anymore, this pink haired bitch was ticking him off and Sasuke no longer felt the need to hide how he really felt. "After talking to people, I've gathered Naruto's been a bit out of it for the past few weeks. He hasn't been writing or whatever."

"He writes?" Sasuke asked, baffled. His image of Naruto seemed to suddenly change.

"Apparently so, not that anything he writes would actually be any good." Sakura mumbled, only to end up with an evil glare from the man across the table from her. "Anyway, you've been stumbling around here like a ghost and to tell the truth, it's pissing me off. You think you're the only one with love problems?" She said, her voice rising again. Sasuke was bemused. 'Is there a double meaning to her words there? I'm sensing a great deal of hostility…'

Sakura composed herself once more and said it bluntly, "You obviously haven't had sex. I can tell." Sasuke frowned at her. He didn't protest the idea, nor did he accept it.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm relatively popular. I could get sex quite easily." Sasuke bragged. Sakura gaped at him. Had he really just said that?

"Sasuke, you're an ass and you're coming with me."

* * *

><p>Naruto attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way to the front door. Someone was banging irritatingly loudly, and wasn't showing any signs of stopping.<p>

"I'm coming! I get your point, you can stop now, dammit!" He hollered. Naruto couldn't comprehend why someone would be visiting him this early in the morning. He glanced at the old analog clock on his wall and winced, it was late afternoon. 'Damn.' Naruto had been writing non-stop since his embarrassment at Sakura's party.

He slowly pulled the door open to find himself face-to-face with Haruno Sakura and behind her loomed Sasuke.

"What the fuck, is this real?" Slipped out of Naruto's mouth before he could stop himself. Sakura looked angry and she only nodded.

"Damn straight it's real," She pushed the door open and slid inside. Naruto held the door open for the dark one and he could feel the burning on his cheeks growing. 'Stop that, dammit!'

Sakura and Sasuke stood awkwardly in the middle of Naruto's apartment. The place was a disaster again, he hadn't even tried to maintain the order he had carefully cultivated before the party. Naruto could feel their gazes on him.

"How'd you find out where I live?"

"I don't think that's relevant to the issue at hand." Sakura muttered quickly.

"Issue at hand?" Naruto asked.

"The issue is that you and I had sex and we haven't done anything about it." Sasuke said frankly, shrugging his shoulders.

"And this has to do with her?" Naruto wondered. The boys stared pointedly at her. She waved away the comment.

"I just believe in getting things going. With you two it's much too awkward."

"You're not making it any easier, Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed out, sliding his hands in his pockets. He groaned, suddenly realizing what he was wearing, or at the least the lack of what he was wearing. His shirt was missing. Now he understood why Sasuke kept glancing at him warily. Just the idea of being in the same room as Sasuke, half-naked, had a thrilling, yet embarrassing quality to it.

"My thoughts exactly, Naruto." Sakura said loudly, walking steadily back toward the front door. Sasuke watched after her, unsure of what to do. Naruto peeked back at him, amazed, shocked, and dreadfully embarrassed that he was yet again in Sasuke's presence. And boy did that guy have presence. It almost seemed as if an aura of "Don't fuck with me" emanated from him. But Naruto thought, with a smile on his face, 'Already did'.

* * *

><p>"Where are <strong>you <strong>going?" Sasuke asked. Sakura, who hadn't taken her shoes off—much to Naruto's dismay—only chuckled. She had a hand on the knob, twisting it sharply.

"Well you two can't get anything done when I'm around, can you?" And with that, she soon disappeared into the open-air walkway outside. Naruto made sure the door was closed before he said anything.

"She's romantic." He murmured and stumbled back into the apartment.

The two were both very aware of the fact that it was only the two of them in Naruto's constricted place. Naruto consulted his cell phone to see it was about time for dinner. His stomach agreed with that sentiment by growling loudly. Sasuke stared at him for long moment. Naruto shrugged.

"In the mood for ramen?" He asked, reaching for a crumbled shirt from the ground. Sasuke said nothing, but his eyes told a different story.

And, with Naruto leading the way, the two awkwardly slurped ramen together.

!

Though it was awkward, Sasuke wasn't aware of it. He slowly consumed his ramen while his blond cohort vacuumed it in at an admirable pace.

"You're a writer?" Sasuke asked, feeling the need to get a conversation going between the two of them.

"Mmph." Naruto answered with a mouth full of noodles. The taller one looked around tensely then went back to eating his ramen. The place was full of people. The bar was crowded with people, causing Naruto to lean heavily against Sasuke's left side, not that the latter minded.

Naruto smelled of a delicious mixture of spearmint, fabric softener, burnt food, and generic soap. Yet, Sasuke liked it. He turned to look at him, only to have Naruto's blond hair tickle his nose. It smelled as though it hadn't been washed in days. Sasuke was surprised at his tolerance level around this guy. Had it been anyone else, Sasuke would have told them to go take a shower. In truth, if it were anyone else, Sasuke wouldn't even dare to eat ramen.

Naruto gulped down his last swallow of ramen regretfully. He glanced at Sasuke, who looked away quickly. He wasn't entirely sure if Sasuke was really timid or just bad at communicating with other people. Either way, Naruto found it irresistible. Sasuke sensed him looking.

"What?" He asked before bringing his chopsticks, heaping with ramen up to his lips.

"So you want to do it, then?" Naruto asked bluntly. Sasuke, who had been slurping on his noodles, began to choke. He dropped his chopsticks to the counter before him and continued his hacking. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that…' Naruto looked on with concern as Sasuke carried on with his choking.

"Oh…shit." Naruto reached around with one arm and pounded Sasuke hard on his broad back. Sasuke reached back and gripped Naruto's moving arm, stopping the thumping. His coughing was beginning to subside as he set Naruto's arm steadily down on the counter. He looked down and his dark hair covered his forehead.

"Sasuke, you okay? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I know I yell things a bit too much. Everyone tells me I should shut up. Again, I'm real—"

"Napkin." Sasuke said with a deadpan tone.

"What?" Naruto asked, leaning in close.

"Get me a **damn** napkin, Naruto." His voice was low, bordering on murderous. Naruto chuckled lightly. He liked this Sasuke, the one who got visibly pissed. And, giddy with the anticipation of hearing more rough words from Sasuke, Naruto lunged for the stack of crisp napkins placed daintily at the other end of the counter. His arm collided with Sasuke's bowl of ramen. The still-steaming dish of hot broth went flying, spilling all over Sasuke. Naruto flinched.

The hot liquid created clouds of vapor that drifted up off Sasuke's dripping body. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Sasuke, I'm…"

"Just…be quiet for once."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two walked down an empty city street. Sasuke's hair was wet, he had hated the idea of walking around with his head smelling of broth. It had been Naruto who scrubbed his hair under the hot sink water. Sasuke thought back fondly on the memory of his not-so-gentle fingers' touch. He loved the way he could feel Naruto's body behind his own as the blond tried his best to massage out the unwanted liquid. Sasuke secretly adored how Naruto kept apologizing, but smiled at the memory, much to Sasuke's disgust. But what Sasuke loved the most, was how Naruto's fingers shook with nervousness as he touched him.<p>

Now, he wore a white chef's shirt, a gift given by the ramen shop's head chef. The man handed it over and looked disapprovingly down at Naruto.

"Well, that's what you get for sitting with this nutcase. But, he's my best costumer, what can I say?" The man mumbled and shuffled off. Sasuke had looked down at the shirt, noticing a faint orange smudge. 'It has a stain.'

"I'm sure it's clean." Naruto had said, shrugging. "Here's the bathroom." Sasuke followed Naruto's gesture and walked into the room. He came out moments later, glaring at Naruto. The blond, in turn didn't even try to hide his smile.

"You look…nice."

"Asshole."

"What was that?" Sasuke didn't say anything back. He quickly asked for Naruto's help his hair, which the blond happily obliged to.

Now, forty minutes later, Sasuke shuffled begrudgingly next to Naruto.

"I think you look fine, really." Naruto said with a straight face, not looking at Sasuke.

"I've never pulled my hair up before. I don't like it."

"It was either that or getting your hair frozen to your neck, stop your bitching." Naruto chided. There was silence between the two, during which Sasuke wondered where they were going. He pondered the idea of them heading back to Naruto's apartment but brushed it off immediately. He knew he was in a shitty mood, and he wouldn't blame Naruto for not wanting to be with him. But the idea of them separating was enough to make him frown even more. Naruto glanced at him quickly.

"I really am sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said back and shrugged. He could tell Naruto was getting anxious by the way he kept picking up the pace of walking. "So…what you said earlier. Were you serious?" Sasuke hinted.

"Eh? Serious about what?" Naruto asked, looking back over a shoulder.

"…About doing it." Sasuke felt immensely immature.

"Doing what?" Sasuke gaped at him. 'Are you shitting me? Is he really this much of an idiot?'

"Sex! Sex, Naruto! The uh, ugh, ngh kind!" Sasuke yelled, causing a passing woman to squeal in fear. Naruto's face was a blank, then a sly grin grew on it.

"Could you make those noises again, please?"

* * *

><p>Yeah...about that ^ I don't even know. I really like pissed off Sakura so if she's a little OOC, that's why. Ugh, still sick, sorry if there are any more delays.<p>

Currently listening to..._Medicine ~ Starfucker _{Awesome band, not talking about the girl one from Europe though... I don't know if they're good or not.}


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sick and had a SHITLOAD of homework to complete that's why there was a little delay with this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and staying with me reading this, much appreciated~~~

Disclaimer: These charming characters don't belong to me but the plot does.

Warnings: Rated M for language, some lemons later, and mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing does not float your boat...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicates someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page is a change in POV. So...to the story?

* * *

><p>Naruto's apartment complex was not as polished as Sasuke's, as the lights next to each door flickered eerily. Sasuke felt a bit out of his element, he had the distinct feeling he was going to get jumped at any moment. But, by judging by Naruto's pure elation, Sasuke pushed the unease out of his mind.<p>

Only to have it come running back—full force—when he saw a crouched figure sitting in front of Naruto's door. He looked to the blond quickly, wondering if the stranger was a deranged, psycho killer ex, who was ready to charge. 'Letting your imagination run a little free, we?' He asked himself, trying to calm down. Naruto came to a sudden stop before him and groaned.

"Konahamaru," He called, his voice simmering with irritation. The stranger lifted his head and Sasuke's heart stopped as he saw the punk's face. 'Oh, it's **that **little bitch. Don't say anything. Don't you dare.' The punk in question did not even seem to notice Sasuke standing behind Naruto in the stained cook's shirt with his hair pulled up. He looked **very **unlike himself. Sasuke felt like dying. How could he look this bad? And in Naruto's presence no less? 'He said I looked good though.' Sasuke tried to console himself and looked up in surprise to see the other two already strolling into Naruto's apartment.

"You coming?" Naruto asked, poking his head back out into the walkway. Sasuke tried his best to appear suave and nodded coolly. Naruto rolled his eyes, already seeing through Sasuke. He disappeared inside, his loud voice following him.

As Sasuke closed the door behind him, he leaned back against it watching Naruto. Was it possible, but the guy was already eating more food. Narrowly shaking his head, Sasuke pulled his shoes off and stepped up into the apartment. The instant he got close to the blond, who had seated himself on the ground, shoveling red bean soup into his mouth, Sasuke felt hostile vibes originating from Konohamaru. The brunet was lazying comfortably on Naruto's futon, glaring at Sasuke.

"You're that guy." He murmured. 'You shit, I'm going to choke and kill you.'

"What guy?" Naruto asked between sips, his back facing Sasuke.

"**That **guy! The one I told you about." Konohamaru was pointing at Sasuke now. Naruto still wasn't noticing, paying his emptying bowl far more attention. 'Thank god, Naruto's an idiot. Maybe he won't catch on…' Sasuke slowly lowered himself down onto the cool floor. Naruto looked over at him and raised his bowl toward Sasuke, causing him to flinch away slightly.

"Want some?"

"No." He said flatly. Naruto sighed, his eyes cheerful.

"Hey! Treat him with respect, won't you?" Konohamaru yelled, still pointing at Sasuke.

"Says the one who is laying all over my futon. Get off." Naruto ordered. The teen rolled slowly off the futon.

"Is this guy your new boyfriend, or something?" Konohamaru asked, his voice dripping with bad judgment. Sasuke wasn't sure he liked the use of 'new', but said nothing. Naruto set his bowl down with a heavy thud on the ground.

"And if he is?" Naruto asked, staring at Konohamaru.

"Excuse me. I don't think we—" Sasuke tried, leaning forward.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto snapped, pressing a hand against Sasuke's face, pushing him gently back. "Do you have a problem with that, kid?" Naruto taunted Konohamaru. The brunet's eyes narrowed and he took a sitting position.

"Do you know I saw this guy standing outside?"

'Fuck.'

"Yeah, just now. What's your point?" Naruto asked.

"No, about a week ago. When I told you there was some guy lurking about out there." Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shaking his head at Konohamaru with a look of murder in his eyes. Suddenly, it seemed, Naruto had chosen to pay attention.

"Are you telling me the 'creeper' you chased off that night was this guy here?" Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke. Konohamaru nodded, grinning evilly. 'I will never have children. Or if I do, I'll adopt adults. Fucking teenage brats…' Naruto surprised both of them by bursting out laughing. Konohamaru frowned and Sasuke's face turned a bright red.

"T-that's funny. Who would have thought…Uchiha Sasuke was a stalker!"

"I'm not, though. It was just one time." Sasuke blurted, scowling through his uncontrollable blush at Naruto.

"It's fine."

"FINE? Boss, this guy is a stalker, as in obsessed with you!" Konohamaru explained, as if it all made sense. As he saw it, Sasuke was weird and should leave, and Naruto's need to keep the guy there was just another clue that Naruto was mentally insane.

"Little boys should only speak when being spoken to." Naruto said, leaning in close to Sasuke, who tensed quickly. 'What is he doing…?' Konohamaru crossed his arms tightly and fell back onto the futon.

With a huge grin on his face, Naruto reached up and gently turned Sasuke's face toward his. Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"What are you kissing?" Sasuke blurted quickly.

"Your lips obviously." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant. I meant to say, what are yo—" Naruto quieted him with a fleeting kiss on his lips. It was just long enough for Sasuke to register it, but short enough to leave him wanting more. As Naruto leaned away, Sasuke was satisfied to see a faint redness on his cheeks.

"What are you two? Two virgin girls?" Konohamaru asked. He was resting on his elbows, his legs stretched out before him. Naruto stood quickly and reached for one of Konohamaru's legs.

"Get the other one!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke was already on it. The pair dragged the yelling teen to the door, which Naruto quickly opened.

"What the hell?" Konohamaru screamed as they released him.

"Hold him down while get his shit." Naruto called, leaping over him. While Konohamaru squirmed to get up, Sasuke not-so-gently put a foot down on the kid's chest. Konohamaru coughed loudly.

"What's the deal?"

"The deal is, you little brat, if you **ever **tell anyone else about that night…I will cut your balls off, burn them, then shove them up your ass." Sasuke was satisfied with his threat until he saw Konohamaru's face. The kid was frozen with a face of pure horror. 'Did I push it a little too far?'

"Here you go." Naruto yelled, tossing Konohamaru's backpack at him. The teen screamed a little as the pack hit his stomach. He scrambled to his feet and looked fearfully at Sasuke, who said nothing.

"You can go now." Naruto muttered, turning back into the apartment. With bruised morale, Konohamaru shuffled toward the stairs. "Don't mind him. He'll turn up tomorrow." Naruto admitted. Konohamaru spared a glance back at Sasuke, who made a snipping motion with his fingers. Konohamaru whimpered and disappeared.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, we have an inside joke is all." Sasuke shrugged, walking past Naruto into the apartment.

* * *

><p>The following morning, a stranger let himself into Naruto's apartment. He was silent, and moved through the place effortlessly. He had white hair and was tall, and under one arm, he had a brown pug. He looked down at the two young men collapsed on the floor. Their heads shared a pillow. The one with black hair lay in the futon, the other lay outstretched on the ground. Sasuke's face seemed to be pressed into Naruto's hair. 'Who's this unlucky guy?' Kakashi wondered to himself.<p>

"What a cute scene. Hate to ruin it." He said loudly, lifting the dog up. He released the pug and it fell onto Naruto's lower abdomen.

The dog yelped and Naruto screamed and Kakashi smiled. Naruto sat up quickly, his eyes wide with shock. He waved blindly to get the dog off his chest and the dog used his claws to fight back.

Sasuke bolted upright murmuring, "Wha the hell, Naruto?" It took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing. Sasuke swiftly reached around Naruto and gripped the dog, pulling it off.

"Good job, Pakkun." Kakashi praised, the dog looked gleefully up at its master.

"Kaka-sensei, what the fuck!" Naruto shrieked, pulling at his tattered shirt. Sasuke looked up at the man with vague interest. 'Is that a porn book?' He had noticed the blue book poking out of Kakashi's pants' pocket. 'Who's this old man?'

"So, do you have anything for me?" Kakashi asked, turning away from Naruto, searching for his laptop.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh?" Naruto rolled his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. He didn't like that barbing tone Kakashi always affected about Naruto and his work.

"Here, happy?" Naruto snapped, dropping a thick stack of pages into Kakashi's outstretched hands. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Is this all?" Naruto said nothing, he was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth, he might spit out something he'd regret. He gave a noncommittal, unintelligible answer. Sasuke caught both of their attention as he stood, slowly stretching his arms up over his head. He frowned at them when he noticed they were staring. Naruto had been gazing hungrily at Sasuke's exposed chest where the buttons had undone. Kakashi had been scrutinizing Sasuke's wild mane of hair. He was jealous, his own abstract do might have competition.

"He must be your muse, then." Kakashi said dully, looking almost bored. Sasuke felt surprisingly happy in his chest and he hated it. Naruto's face had darkened a few shades but said nothing.

"Naruto, I'm going to go now." Sasuke said slowly, moving around the two standing in the middle of the apartment. Naruto waved nonchalantly, not really wanting him to go. Kakashi dipped his head in farewell and Sasuke left.

"Well, he was cute." Kakashi mumbled.

"Shut your pervy mouth." Naruto snapped back.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm in love." Sasuke groaned into his empty glass.<p>

"I've never heard someone sound so down when saying that before." Choji noted sadly, peering down at Sasuke, whose head was now resting on the low wooden table. The three gathered on the other side of the table, watched Sasuke with concern.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ino asked.

"Anyone still hungry because I could go for another round." Choji said, his voice now happy.

"Sasuke's got the bill, right?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Look at him, he's in no state to be paying." Ino pointed out to Shikamaru, now facing him.

"Whoa, did you hear that? My stomach is **still **growling!' Choji squealed happily.

"I don't care what state he's in. He's paying for this, the bastard dragged us out here!" Shikamaru snapped, not raising his voice. The blonde and the lazyass were moving about violently to see around Choji's stomach between them.

"I'm in love. Dammit. Dammit. Not good." Sasuke moaned solemnly into the table. No one noticed.

"You could have not come!" Ino said brusquely. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and resorted to setting an elbow on the table to rest his chin on.

"I couldn't resist the invitation for sake. But I thought this drunk would be paying." Shikamaru murmured, poking Sasuke's dark head with a finger.

"Let's do him a favor and pay." Ino decided.

"Wasn't Sakura coming?" Choji asked loudly. Sasuke's head unstuck from the table instantly.

"Please no. Anything but that." Sasuke begged to no one in particular.

"Anything but what?" The four were suddenly silent as they slowly turned to face the new arrival. Sakura surveyed them all with a dark look in her eyes. She slowly, scarily pulled her black gloves off and dropped them to the table with a thud, causing the four to flinch. 'Shit, she's going to kill us for starting without her.' Sasuke worried internally.

"Hey, Choji," Shikamaru called unusually loudly, making eye contact with Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Choji yelled back in an equally loud voice.

"You got a car right?"

"Right." Choji confirmed, scooting back from the table. Sakura was kneeling down to the table just as Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sasuke stood and ran away at amazingly fast paces, considering most of them were drunk. The bill was soon set on the table in front of Sakura's furiously shaking body. She scanned the check and crumbled it in her hand.

"Miss?" The server asked anxiously.

"Who said I was done eating? Get me some sake." She demanded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto, I need you to move out." <em>

'What has it come to?' Naruto thought to himself at the memory of his landlady only just that morning as the movers came storming through his apartment.

"_What? Baa-chan, you serious?" Naruto had asked, moving around, taking his belongings out of the men's arms, setting them on the ground. Yet the men picked them back up and moved out of the apartment. _

"_Of course I'm serious, Naruto." The elder woman grumbled. _

"_But…I don't remember you ever talking about this before!" Naruto yelled, starting to freak out as a man began to fold up his futon. The elderly woman was named Chiyo and her dark gray hair was pulled up tightly in a bun at the top of her head. _

"_Naruto, this is not the first time we've talked about this." She said. _

"_Really?" She sighed and shook her head. There really was no point with this guy. _

"_Naruto. I'm kicking you out. You haven't paid your rent in three months, you're lucky I'm not calling my lawyer." Naruto said nothing, but was visibly depressed. His blond hair seemed less spiky than usual. Chiyo noticed and cursed herself for being soft to the boy. _

"_Fine, three days, Naruto. If you and your stuff are not out of here in five days, I'm kicking you out on the street!" _

Now, Naruto sat on the dark green sofa in the apartment Gaara shared with Lee. Gaara was gone, working, leaving Naruto to deal with an overly nice Lee.

"That's terrible that you've been kicked out, Naruto-kun." The guy gasped. Naruto only nodded. He looked around the place. It was blooming with ill combinations of orange and green decorations. "You could stay with us, Naruto-kun." Lee urged, who was moving about the living room in frenzy, cleaning like a boss.

"Yeah…" Naruto said uneasily. He really didn't know why he was here. 'Covering all your bases.' After meeting Lee grinning broadly at the front door, Naruto already nixed the idea of living here. It was going to be far too "lovey-dovey", and Naruto wasn't into that. 'You could live with him…' Naruto snorted at the idea of living with Uchiha Sasuke off immediately. 'You barely know him. And **he **definitely wouldn't be up for that.'

"Maybe not here, Lee. I wouldn't want to bother you or Gaara."

"What? You wouldn't bother us, we love you." Naruto didn't like the emphasis Lee put on love and stood quickly.

"Well, thank you for letting me visit. I gotta go look around for others. Any ideas?" Naruto asked. Lee stopped moving, a rarity, and thought for a long moment.

"Oh, I'm sure Hinata would lo—"

"No. I'm leaving now. Bye." Naruto hated himself for being abrupt and rude. 'And to Lee of all people, the nicest guy you know…What a douche.' Naruto sighed, the stress of finding a new place to stay and…

"Whoa!" Naruto screamed with realization. He pushed open the door to the sidewalk and stood still for a moment. He racked his brain, trying to remember back. He shook his head with disbelief. Naruto hadn't had sex in weeks. Not since that regrettable night Gaara had pushed him into. 'Why didn't I think of this before?' Not that it had any relation, but the next stop on Naruto's list of future roommates was Neji.

!

"Are you kidding me?" Neji asked, his face as blank as usual.

"No, actually I'm not. Listen Neji…"

"No, listen Naruto. I know you need a place to stay and everything, but I just can't let you stay here."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"And those are?"

"…Personal." Neji said, now narrowing his eyes at the blond. "Did you ask Kiba?" Naruto only snickered with laughter. "How about Konohamaru? I'm sure he'd just die if you asked to live with him."

"I can't live with Konohamaru." Naruto said back quickly.

"You really can't stand to be picky, Naruto." Neji bluntly said, standing up from the white lazyboy he had been resting on. "Want something to drink?" Naruto waved off the offer and Neji shrugged, it was his loss. "Hey, Naruto! Have you ever thought of getting a job?" The question came like a stab to the heart.

"I have a job, you ass!" Naruto yelled back, craning his neck to look over his shoulder for the doorway Neji had passed through. He wasn't positive, but Naruto thought he heard faint chuckles coming from the doorway. 'Prick.'

"And that job is laying on your apartment floor waiting for words to come to you?" {that has **no **relation to me at all…} Neji asked sarcastically, coming back into the room.

"You can be quiet now."

"Now that I think about it, Hinata needs a roommate."

"Oh? That's nice…" Neji narrowed his pale eyes even further.

"How about Haruno Sakura." Naruto tensed, but said nothing. 'Dear god, no.' "Now that would be interesting." Neji smirked, taking a gulp of his beer. Naruto thought about his options for a moment. It was already late in the evening and his best recourse would likely be to just go back home. However, he was getting anxiously, he really didn't like the idea of being thrown out on the streets without a place to stay. The idea terrified him.

'Okay…there's Konohamaru.' The kid wouldn't be able to spare Naruto a moment. In the bath, eating, writing, taking a shit, Naruto was sure he'd be there.

'Hinata?' Naruto sighed, she was nice, extremely so. Yet, there was something about her that always unnerved him.

'Kiba? No he has that fucking dog, there's no way. And after that night he's never gonna let me forget that…'

'Sakura-chan…Fine.'

Naruto stood suddenly and Neji raised an eyebrow. Naruto quickly walked from the room, only to hear Neji call out, "Watch out for her fist."

!

Neji was right, Naruto should've watched out for the pinkette's fist. He knew he was in trouble as soon as she opened her front door. Her hair, usually a kempt mass of pink was now in complete disarray. It framed her face in a way that made her look like a homicidal maniac, and upon seeing the look in her green eyes, Naruto wondered if that wasn't too far from the truth.

"What do you want?" She asked, already beginning to close the door.

"Hey, at least let me in before you reject me!" Naruto yelled, slamming the palm of his hand against the wood. She sighed loudly and turned to stomp down the hallway. Naruto shrugged, not sensing her painfully obvious hostility.

Even though the windows to the world outside were dark, her apartment still seemed bright with its pale wood flooring and white walls. Naruto felt startlingly out of place with his orange jumpsuit he'd had since before he could remember and his unwashed hair. 'Oh, I'll do that later.' Naruto thought in regards to his hair. The living room of Sakura's apartment was clean, almost too clean in Naruto's opinion.

"So, why are you here?" Sakura asked from the opposite side of the room. She blew her nose into a tissue clutched in her hand.

"I need a place to stay." Naruto said. He was sure beating around the bush with Sakura would only end up with him getting physically hurt.

"And you came to me, why? We barely know each other."

"That's why I'm here, obviously. I really want to get to know you more. In high school we didn't know each other too well. I'd like to change that." Naruto tried. He was desperate now, Sakura was the final option. 'There's always him…'

"Cut the bullshit." Sakura snapped before coughing gruffly. "Ugh, I never get sick, dammit." She muttered to herself as she stepped around a chair and collapsed in it. Naruto approached the comfortable looking couch across from her. He was about the sit when Sakura shook her head and gestured for him to move away from it. 'Bitch.' Yet, Naruto obeyed and shuffled back to where he had been before.

"So, can I stay?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Hell no!"

"Why not!"

"Doesn't matter. There's a place both of us would rather you be, don't you agree?" Sakura asked, erupting into a fit of coughing again. Naruto had an itching feeling he knew what she was talking about.

"So…does that mean I can't stay?" Naruto asked, just confirming. Sakura stood unexpectedly and pointed toward the door.

"Bitch, go to Sasuke's!" Sakura yelled in a murderous tone. Naruto couldn't stop a small scream coming from his mouth as be leapt back in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because I'm angry with him and you like him and he likes you and I want to go to sleep. Get the hell out now!" Naruto moved quickly toward the door and slipped his shoes on in a rush. As he began the twist the knob of the front door, he heard Sakura behind him. "Now, where are you going?" She asked in an authoritative tone.

"Home…?"

"NO!" Sakura shouted, resulting in more coughing.

"Sasuke's house." Naruto corrected himself quickly before fleeing from the apartment. Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the door roughly behind him.

"Fucking idiot." She muttered.

* * *

><p>I just realized, this Sakura is kind of...me. Damn. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I didn't really like this chapter. Hopefully some more romantic tension next one (YUS). Ninja out! Too cheesy? Yes.<p>

Currently listening to..._Steal My Sunchine__... ~ Len _(Yeah, I have no idea. This song is so fucking catchy it irritates me)

P.S. Yesterday, I was amazed to discover Gaara and I have the same birthday...what could that possibly mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Sup (apparently that is not a question anymore, just a greeting...who knew). Anyway, hello! So I was thinking, this story kind of takes place in a world where being gay is somewhat acceptable. Sigh, I'm not gay but it still pisses me off. Whatever, that could could go on for days. The main point of this is...I think this chapter turned out a little more romantic...that's good right?

Disclaimer: These charming characters don't belong to me but the plot does.

Warnings: Rated M for language, possible lemons later, and mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing does not float your boat...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicates someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page is a change in POV. So...to the story?

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay in his darkened bedroom staring intently up at the ceiling. It was late, nearing midnight, yet Sasuke's mind was wide-awake. On any normal night, Sasuke would be asleep or reading or watching television. But no, not tonight. Tonight his thoughts were only of <em>him <em>and how much he wanted to touch, to taste, to kiss him. 'Dammit.' Sasuke's fist hit the mattress at his side and he quickly flipped over. With his face buried in the soft pillow, Sasuke could only think about the smell of Naruto's pillow.

Oh, how good it had smelled. Sasuke remembered back with embarrassment to that night. When Sasuke had been completely sure the blond was asleep, he breathed in deeply the smell in the pillow. It had been that scent that coaxed him to sleep while his heart beat at a furious pace from just being so close to Naruto.

"Gah!" Sasuke flipped onto his side, now glaring at the open doorway. He looked down the empty hallway and sighed slowly. 'This apartment is much too big.' A fresh wave of reality washed over Sasuke. He was twenty-four and he felt the need for stability. He couldn't keep daydreaming about a hazy night that had happened with a slacker writer, there was no point. 'But…' Sasuke switched to his other side, this time he faced the thinly curtained window of his, which faced the street. Just as Sasuke's eyes were beginning to droop, there was a loud trill of his doorbell.

"What the? Who would…" Sasuke muttered quietly to himself as he slowly sat up, reaching for the lamp on the table next to his bed. Little did anyone know, Sasuke had terrible vision. He picked up his pair of glasses from the table and stood. He slipped the pair on as he padded down the hallway quickly to the door.

As he opened the door, Sasuke felt the frown grow on his face. 'Fucking karma.'

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the judging tone out of his voice. Naruto bit his lower lip for a second then breathed in sharply.

"Long story short; I got kicked out of my apartment and I have ended up here." Naruto murmured. Sasuke looked him up and down. He was wearing a thin sweat suit of orange and gray. Yet, for some odd reason, it looked good on him. Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at Sasuke for a long moment.

"Not to be annoying but are you letting me in or should I leave?"

"Oh, yeah, come in." Sasuke said quickly, backing up.

The two stood awkwardly in Sasuke's irritatingly bright hallway, Naruto leaning back against one wall and Sasuke standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Were you sleeping?" Naruto asked, a playful light in his eyes.

"And if I was?" He snapped back, hating himself for it. Naruto only shrugged.

"Was only going to say sorry to have disturbed you." Naruto murmured quietly, looking at the ground, his toes thumping to a continuous beat.

"You can stay." Sasuke said. He turned from Naruto and the front door, walking at a relatively quick pace. Naruto pushed away from the wall, grinning broadly. He charged after Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke stopped and stiffened.

"H-hey, what're you doing?"

"Thanking you." Naruto said into Sasuke's back and released him. "So, where will I be sleeping?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto brushed past him, bobbing his blond head as he looked around. 'This guy moves fast…'

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He was now living in an apartment twice the size of his old one, with electricity that could be counted on, lots of sunlight—due to the fact the apartment faced south—, and a cute roommate to go with it. The best part was said roommate didn't seem to be aware of it.<p>

The first night after Sasuke came home from work, he walked in loosening his tie and sauntered down the hallway already unbuttoning his white shirt. Naruto had rounded the corner and the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"I forgot.

"You forgot." The two said simultaneously. Sasuke cleared his throat and awkwardly moved around Naruto. Just before stepping into the bathroom, Sasuke heard Naruto say happily, "Welcome home!" And, smiling briefly to himself, Sasuke muttered, "I'm home."

* * *

><p>The one downfall was Naruto didn't need to cook. He hovered in the kitchen, peeking over Sasuke's shoulders down at the food he was cooking. Finally, after five days of Naruto endlessly surveying what he was doing, Sasuke turned suddenly, causing Naruto to stumble back.<p>

"What? What do you want?" Sasuke growled, holding a wooden spatula firmly in one hand. Naruto stared at the kitchen utensil, which Sasuke happened to be clutching like his life depended on it.

"Um, well, nothing in particular. I was just…"

"Just what? Irritating the hell out of me!" Sasuke barked. Naruto tried to back up further, but there was an island behind him and he pushed himself up onto it, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Can I cook occasionally? At least once a week?" Naruto urgently asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He was surprised.

"Uh, sure I guess." He said quietly, turning back to the cooking food. Naruto kicked him gently in the back with a socked foot.

"Thanks." Naruto said, leaping down from the kitchen. "But, I'm sorry to say I won't be eating any of that tonight." Naruto leaned against the opposite counter now, at Sasuke's left side.

"What do you mean, does it not look good?" Sasuke asked, stirring the food. Naruto chuckled.

"Nope. This bad boy is going out tonight." Naruto said gleefully, pointing both thumbs at his chest. Sasuke said nothing, yet his grip on the spatula tightened.

"Got a hot date?" He asked, still not looking at Naruto. The blond laughed again and pushed away from the counter.

"Yeah, something like that. I'm gonna go take a bath." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand as he stepped from the kitchen. 'Something like that? That prick!' Sasuke was pissed now. He stirred the food with a not-so-subtle ferocity. He was embarrassed at his almost childlike display of his emotions. Well, he had a right didn't he? Naruto comes strolling into his place looking as cute as he does and just goes freely on dates. Who the hell did he think he was?

Sasuke sighed, he needed to get a hold on himself. He was losing that carefully cultivated coolness he'd worked toward for so long. He felt terrible, the idea of someone else kissing those soft lips, or touching that messy hair made Sasuke want to break something. 'Is this jealously? Lame.' Sasuke lowered the temperature on the food and slinked out of the kitchen. He wanted to see him. He wanted to slap him. He wanted to shake him and ask what the hell was wrong with him. But Sasuke had a feeling Naruto wouldn't take to that too well. 'Actually, Naruto's an idiot, who knows.'

"Sasuke!" The pale one was drawn out of his inner turmoil by Naruto. He stood in the hallway that led to Sasuke's bathroom with a towel hanging loosely around his waist and one in his hand being used to dry his head.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked uneasily. Naruto had an uneasy look on his face.

"Is there any chance I can borrow a suit?" Sasuke only looked at him with surprise. He had never seen Naruto in a suit before. 'I wonder what he'll look like.'

"For your date?" Sasuke couldn't help asking. Naruto looked at him strangely and Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'I've fallen for an idiot. I guess that doesn't make me any better.'

?

"Does it really need to be this tight?" Naruto asked, reaching for the tie, which was looped around his neck firmly. Sasuke slapped his hand back down.

"Yes it does and here is the jacket." Sasuke said, holding out the black coat. Naruto made a face and slipped his arms into it. Sasuke's anger from before had begun to simmer just with the sight of Naruto in a suit. He looked so different, so distinguished, so ridiculous. Sasuke stepped back to take it all in. "What are you going to do about your hair?" He asked. The hair was its usual mass of tangled blond, just the way Sasuke liked it. Yet he didn't want anyone else to realize how adorable it was.

"What about it?" Naruto asked, a faint blush on his cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair quickly. Sasuke only shrugged, there was no point. Naruto **was **going on a date with someone else, wasn't he? Naruto's face was still screwed up in a look of dread. His shoulders were slumped over as he moved out of Sasuke's room in the direction of the door.

"You don't look excited." Sasuke couldn't help pointing out. Naruto laughed dryly.

"You have no idea." Naruto murmured over his shoulder. "It's fuckin' Lee's fault." He continued. 'Lee?' Sasuke had a vague recollection of a bowl haircut, giant pupils, and tiresome politeness.

"His fault?" Sasuke asked, surprised he was interested in someone else's problems for once. Naruto stopped walking and spun around facing Sasuke. He waved his arms about dramatically as he spoke.

"Hinata has been creeping, crushing, what have you on me for who knows how long and Lee just **had **to suggest we go on a date. That busy-browed asshole! I don't like Hinata! I don't want to go on a date with her! She's nice, so nice. But…But…I'm gay for Christ's sake!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and breathed heavily. "What?" He snapped at Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Then why don't you, just not go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto breathed in deep for a moment.

"But that would make me an ass." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke only shrugged. He liked seeing Naruto rattled like this. The blond gaped at him.

"Fine, don't be an ass and go. But when you do, you'll be in a bad mood the whole time and this poor Hinata will have to deal with that." Sasuke taunted. Naruto's brows wrinkled with worry. 'This guy really is too good a person. Too good for me…' Sasuke barely shook his head and moved closer to Naruto, causing the blond's blue eyes to widen. "How about I give you something good to think about." Sasuke whispered in a husky voice as he got even nearer. Sasuke slowly kissed Naruto, his left hand running through Naruto's wild mane. As he pulled away Naruto moved with him and Sasuke smirked. "Get going, don't want your date to think you ditched her." His own heart was beating painfully fast and he could feel the imminent blush coming so he walked past Naruto into the kitchen. 'Ugh, my stomach hurts.'

* * *

><p>"O-Oh, thank you for letting me come up." Hinata said in her shy way. Naruto only shrugged and stepped out of his shoes. The lights were still on, which was a sign that perhaps Sasuke would still be awake. 'Sasuke. That bastard, why'd he have to kiss me?' Naruto was more annoyed than anything. He had been in an irritable haze during the whole dinner, not paying attention to a word Hinata said. He thought it was only fair for him to invite her up. He was slightly concerned about what to do if she came onto him. But, looking at her, she didn't give off "I'm going to jump you" vibes.<p>

"Do you want something to drink?" Naruto asked, wondering vaguely if Sasuke indeed had anything to drink. Not in his five days there had Naruto seen Sasuke drink anything besides water. 'I want to get him drunk…again.'

"You." Hinata said in a low voice. Naruto, not really paying attention answered, "Yeah, I don't think we have any of that."

"What?" Hinata asked loudly.

"I don't think we have any of what you asked for." Naruto repeated. He was suddenly very keen on searching the place for a possible liquor cabinet. He felt like a teen all over again.

"We?" Shrieked Hinata, immensely relieved Naruto didn't catch her slip-up. Sasuke rounded the corner and paused, suddenly embarrassed. He wore only boxers and an open white shirt. His dark blue toothbrush hung out of his mouth and his eyebrows were raised in alarm. Hinata blushed at how much pale skin he was showing and Naruto began to grin.

"Yes we. This is Uchiha Sasuke. Hey, wait!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke as he began to back down they way he'd come. Naruto gripped Sasuke's forearm and dragged him quickly down the hall to Hinata. Her face was a brilliant red as she stared openly at his chest.

"H-hello."

"Herro." Sasuke said with a mouthful of toothpaste, waving the arm, which was still being held by Naruto.

"I should probably get going, it's late isn't it?" Hinata said to Naruto, though her eyes never left the boy directly in front of her. Sasuke shrugged and went on scrubbing his teeth.

"Yeah it is late." Naruto yawned an obviously fake yawn and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded that awkward nod when someone needs to go but just cannot.

"So, the door is that way." Naruto said, his yellow head bobbing. Sasuke shook his head. Hinata waved back to them and her pale eyes lingered on Sasuke's chest before she exited with Naruto swiftly shutting the door behind her. With white foam surrounding Sasuke's lips he mouthed, "wow" and walked back to the bathroom.

!

"She was cool." Sasuke said, twisting the faucet of the sink. Naruto, who was sitting up on the wide counter, glared at Sasuke.

"Tonight was terrible." He moaned, loosening his tie. Sasuke looked up and their eyes met for a moment. "Okay, maybe not that bad." Naruto muttered, looking away quickly. Naruto was suddenly embarrassed, just being in the same room as Sasuke was making his breathing quicken. He couldn't stand it, all this tension. Was it in his head? Looking at Sasuke, Naruto could tell he was stiff in his movements and averted his gaze from Naruto. 'Payback time.'

Naruto slid down from the counter and began to walk past Sasuke. As he did so, Naruto lightly gripped Sasuke's ass, causing him to choke slightly on the mouthwash he'd been guzzling.

"That was for earlier." Naruto grinned and strode from the room. Sasuke said nothing. Frankly, there wasn't anything to be said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke frantically looked at the digital clock on the wall of the meeting room. It was the fifth time he had done this in the past three minutes. It was eleven and Sasuke was dying to get home.<p>

"Sasuke, pay attention!" Tsunade yelled from the head of the table. Sasuke's head snapped back on his busty, irate boss. He respected her, but feared her far more. She slammed a folder on the beautiful wooden table, causing all of her young subordinates, save Sakura to flinch.

"We are not doing well at all!" Tsunade screamed. "You all are failing at your jobs. We have a pitch to sell tomorrow and you're all sitting around twiddling your thumbs." Everyone looked warily around at each other. It **had **been Tsunade who called this ridiculous meeting just to exercise her vocal cords.

"And what do you want us to do about it!" Sasuke called down the long table without thinking. Everyone gaped at him and Sakura laughed at his possible career-ending mistake.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, peering down at him. Sasuke was now regretting his moment of bravery but said nothing more. Tsunade did the unthinkable and let a small smile grow on her face as she began to walk around the lengthy table. 'Shit. She's going to murder me right here, right in front of all these witnesses.'

"This, my ridiculously young friends, is what I'm talking about!" Tsunade praised, nearing Sasuke. He had to resist the urge to flinch, not to give away his true feelings to Tsunade or all of the anxious onlookers. Tsunade stopped behind Sasuke and gripped his shoulders tightly. 'This is…weird.'

"Sasuke has shown initiative. He isn't going to just sit here and take my BS. I want all of you to follow in his footsteps. Get out of here. I'm sure you all have places to be. Because I sure as hell do." Tsunade ordered, releasing Sasuke. She walked from the meeting room, leaving the occupants silent. After a few moments, Sasuke and a couple others slowly left the room. He quickened his pace to his cubicle. He needed to get home.

?

"I'm home." Sasuke said loudly into the surprisingly bright apartment. While he expected his roommate to be awake, Sasuke didn't think he'd be banging around pots and pans, more likely laying on Sasuke's bed watching television. Naruto stuck his golden head out of the kitchen into the hall.

"Welcome home." Naruto grinned, walking out to meet Sasuke. He was wearing a flannel button-up shirt and dark jeans, both of which were covered in white dust.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, beginning to loosen his tie.

"What?" Naruto asked, sticking his hands into his pockets, a nervous look on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of yellow gunk on Naruto's face. Without thinking twice, Sasuke stuck a finger out and wiped it off.

"What is this? Please don't tell me it's…"

"It's not. It's pancake batter. I'm attempting some western style cooking." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke smirked and licked the batter off his finger, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Why the hell are you making pancakes at," Sasuke checked the watch on his wrist, "One a.m."

"Trying. I'm trying and failing. They're difficult." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He moved to pass Naruto but the blond blocked his path.

"Naruto?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Naruto," Sasuke snarled in a murderous tone, pushing hard against Naruto to get past him. The blond sighed and moved, allowing Sasuke through. He stopped suddenly as his dark eyes took in the disaster of his kitchen. White powder caked the floor. Bowls clogged the sink and empty ramen cartons cluttered the countertops. His jaw tightened and he turned slowly to Naruto, who was looking sheepishly back at him.

"Before you kill me—" Naruto started.

"Clean it." Sasuke said simply and walked away, slamming the door to the bathroom behind him. Naruto bit back a smile and suppressed a laugh.

"CLEAN IT NOW!" Sasuke's voice reverberated loudly from the bathroom soon followed by the sound of water running. And Naruto's easily excitable brain imagined what Sasuke could possibly look like sitting in the deep tub with steam clouding the air. Naruto smiled appreciatively at the thought.

'I gotta see that.'

* * *

><p>^ Obviously Naruto thinking, just wanted to clear that up. God, I love the idea of Sasuke in glasses {GO GLASSES! I wear them}.<p>

Currently listening to..._Dirty Harry ~ Gorillaz_


	7. Chapter 7

So, here I am after...let's not think about that, oh my brothers. Sorry for the delays :( But I wrote this up last night and now here 'tis. Please, don't hate on the likely typos.

Warnings: Rated M for language, possible lemons later, and mature(ish) subject matter. This story is YAOI!...obviously. (boyxboy, if that sort of thing does not float your boat...LEAVE), the story **is** alternate universe.

Also: '-' Indicates someone's thought, _italics _are the past, and the line across the page is a change in POV. So...to the story?

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the kitchen incident and Naruto was tense. If anything, he was anxious. He had jerked off more times than usual with shame. Every time he came, Sasuke's angry face filled his mind. 'Is that wrong?'<p>

Naruto now sat on one of the couches in Sasuke's living room. He had been typing for hours, his stomach rumbling had gone unnoticed. He also paid no attention to the dark windows, nor did he wonder where his black haired counterpart was. The writing took rightful precedence over everything else.

It was when Naruto saved his document early in the morning on that Saturday he realized Sasuke was missing. He set down his old laptop, the old he'd had for years. A yawn assaulted Naruto and he let it out as he stood. The black headphones he wore were blaring out loud whiny rock he wasn't sure he even liked. Naruto scratched under his t-shirt as he stepped out into the lit hallway and stopped.

There were two Sasukes. 'Two Sasukes! Just for me?' One was thinner than the other and looked a bit older, on him was leaning the real Sasuke, his head drooped heavily on the other's shoulder. The older one spoke, but Naruto couldn't hear him. And, being the slow one he usually was, Naruto asked loudly, "What?" He winced and slid the headphones down from his ears.

"Well…here he is." The older Sasuke said, no detectable emotion on his face. The longer Naruto regarded him, the less he looked like Sasuke. He had the same black hair and dark eyes and pallid skin, but there was something about him Naruto didn't like. He watched as the older brother moved past him and dumped Sasuke with a soft thud on the couch. As he rounded on Naruto, he looked him slowly up and down. Not even a flicker of interest passed over his face as he walked past Naruto again.

Naruto warily peeked over at the unconscious Sasuke, who was snoring loudly and slowly wrapping his arms around Naruto's pillow. 'Cute?'

"…So, who are you?" Naruto asked lightly, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. The older brother was peeking into the refrigerator, not caring about Naruto. After some noisy rummaging around, the other man pulled out a beer, Naruto was intrigued. 'Damn, there was one left…'

"I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. I could really care less who you are or why you're here. So please, do not tell me your life story, got it blondie?" Naruto's jaw tightened. Yes, he really did not like this guy. He motioned his thumb in the direction of the living room, "What's that all about?" Itachi mindlessly popped the can open. The two watched the tan froth grow with muted fizzing. He took a lengthy chug of the drink and contemplated it for a moment.

"He can't handle alcohol. Don't know much other than he's having bad luck with a lady or something like that. But whatever it is, he's your problem now." Itachi shrugged and glided past Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto called after him as Itachi had his white hand on the doorknob. He paused, but did not turn back around. "You should really care about your brother more." Naruto said forwardly. Itachi looked back around at him for a long moment. And, without another word, Itachi twisted the knob and was gone.

Naruto pondered the idea of sleeping in Sasuke's bed. 'It's only fair,' Naruto tried to convince himself. Just as he resolved to collapse on Sasuke large, soft mattress, he heard a groan from the living room. Naruto rolled his eyes but curiosity prevailed. Sasuke was drunk, that was bound to be a sight. Sasuke had managed to turn himself around onto his back. His mouth was open and he was breathing in deeply. It was not exactly attractive, Sasuke's hair a fluffy mess and his breath reeking of alcohol. But other than those redeeming qualities, Sasuke looked relatively fine. His pale blue Oxford shirt was free from his black khakis, the buttons not meeting correctly. His dark tie was loose, hanging low on his chest.

The longer Naruto stared down at him, the more insecure he felt about his own hobo getup and blond mane of hair. But he could not take his eyes off of the sleeping Sasuke. 'God, I want to fuck him.' Naruto was vaguely shocked by his own thoughts, but not at the same time. What could you expect from someone who had been jacking off to the person in question's angry face? Naruto needed to get away. As he began to back away, he was shocked to watch Sasuke's dark eyes open. 'Fuck. Go back to sleep so I can stare at you.'

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a groggy tone. Naruto, who was suddenly very horny, thought he had never heard a more seductive voice in his existence. Sasuke sat up slowly and Naruto could see a bit of Sasuke's exposed chest. 'Damn. Stop.'

"Y-Yes." Naruto answered warily, afraid of what Sasuke could possibly say at a moment like this.

"Come here." Sasuke said simply, looking seriously at Naruto.

"Sure?" Naruto moved slowly toward the couch and looked down at Sasuke.

"Sit down, there's something I need to tell you." said Sasuke, his face blank. 'Fuck, he's kicking me out.' Naruto obeyed and sat, allowing a generous amount of space to be between the two. "So, Naruto."

"Yes!" He yelled at his name. Sasuke frowned.

"Anyway…Since I am drunk, I'd like you to take advantage of this." There was a lengthy pause between them. Naruto tried to gather his thoughts quickly.

"Me? Take advantage?" Naruto asked. 'I'd like nothing more…' Sasuke simply nodded. With all of Naruto's instincts telling him to go for it, he couldn't help but stay back. Something about Sasuke telling him to plow forward, no pun intended, was a slight turn off.

It seemed Sasuke got the same feeling and closed the distance quickly. Naruto felt extremely self-conscious suddenly and was looking for a way out of this.

"Ah, I have to save my writing." Naruto began to reach for the table, on which his laptop rested. He was stopped and pushed onto his back by Sasuke. Naruto had a bewildered face as Sasuke straddled him and was leaning down toward his face for a kiss.

"Naruto, get that stupid look off your face, you're making me go limp." Sasuke said bluntly. Fearing that, Naruto wiped his face blank and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"You sure you want to?"

"Naruto,"

"What?"

"Shut up and have sex with me." Sasuke breathed, the first signs of a blush growing on his face. Naruto was quiet for a moment and the only sound was his near silent breathing and Sasuke's loud heartbeat.

"Okay." Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's face toward his own. 'This bastard better not regret this.'

Sasuke regretted it. He lay, naked from the waist up, below, Naruto's baggy orange sweatpants. He sat up slowly from the hard ground of the living room. Naruto was nowhere to be found and Sasuke was pissed. He was sure to be in a bad mood the whole day. A raging hangover was growing and Sasuke suddenly felt old. 'Where's that asshole?' Sasuke could remember everything and he was not sure if that was a good thing.

It had felt good. 'It felt amazing.' And Sasuke was angered by that. For some reason, he had had it in his mind that if they were to have sex once more, it would be an utter catastrophe. But yet, here he was, furiously mystified. He stood quickly, too quickly. His body ached everywhere. His head a pulsating mass, his body painful. 'Where's that no good, mooching…'

Sasuke shuffled his way to the kitchen, expecting to see Naruto hurriedly fixing a crappy breakfast. He was displeased to find the kitchen its same eerie cleanliness as the day before. He checked the bathroom, no Naruto, the small office, no blond idiot, he seemed to be nowhere. Sasuke was going to call it and go fix himself some coffee when he caught sight of his closed bedroom door. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and apprehension as Sasuke approached the door. He silently slid it open and was surprised to see Naruto spread wide over the large mattress. He only wore dark boxers and his chest rose and fell steadily. He lay above the blankets and Sasuke rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. 'Yes, Naruto, fuck someone then steal their bed.'

Sasuke did not know what to do with himself. He held a mug, heavy with hot coffee and wore his glasses. He had no idea where to sit, stand, or lie. Did he want seem suave and nonchalant or caring and antsy? Caring and antsy were definitely not Sasuke's style and he knew it. Where he could usually be calm and collected, he now felt paranoid. In his mind every noise he made was a reverberating boom which would send Naruto running into the kitchen, wide awake and crazed.

Sasuke had an idea.

Sasuke's idea was a terrible one. He had not run in maybe five months and it was obvious. His breathing was labored, like that of a smoker's and he was sweating profusely Sasuke was no longer running, more of an odd skip/walk. He ran strangely whenever he saw any car or person approaching and would stop immediately as they disappeared from view.

All that really mattered was, he was away from the apartment. Sasuke couldn't forget about the night before, not like he wanted to. The copulation {I have no idea} started roughly like the two were taking part in a frantic race. A race to what exactly? Sasuke wasn't sure but, whatever it had been, Naruto beat him. Sasuke was beginning to feel even older at the thought of how energetic Naruto had been. 'Fucking mutant.' He just went and went and went. Not that Sasuke didn't approve, he was just pretty sure he had gotten more exercise out of "that" than anything else in his life.

He saw no point in running now. Not if they were going to continue this odd relationship they were pursuing. 'Are we sex friends? Lovers? Friends even?' Sasuke was not sure and he did not like being in the dark. What he did like though was how slowly Naruto had kissed him, like the kiss he shared with Sasuke was more precious than anything. An almost invisible smile grew on Sasuke's face. A loud horn beeped rudely behind him and he realized he had been walking in the middle of the road. Sasuke skirted out of the way and waved an apology to the driver only to see who it was.

"Get out the fucking way! Oh, Sasuke it's you." Sakura beamed.

"Fuck." Sasuke breathed too loudly, resulting in a glare from Sakura.

"Get in, I was coming over to your place anyway."

"It's fine I was running. You really don't need to."

"Stop your bitching, I saw you walking just now." Sakura growled. Taking in her murderous tone, Sasuke moved quickly to the left side of the car to slide silently into the car. "I didn't know you ran." Sakura said with not a little a bit of a smile.

"I don't." Sasuke said in a tone that stopped Sakura from saying anything more on the subject. Sakura rolled her green eyes and roared the engine. "Do you live out of the city?" He asked her, taking note of the car in the first place. Nearly everyone in the city commuted by foot or the transit system underground. Sakura merely nodded and drove in silence. And for once, Sasuke wished Sakura would say something.

Naruto sat up quickly. His blond hair was pressed flat against the back of his head and he did not care. He scanned the room in shock. Naruto had a vague feeling he had taken an intense power nap on Sasuke's bed. He rubbed the crusty sleep out of his blue eyes as he called out Sasuke's name. No response. Naruto was nervous. 'Did he flee? Why would he, it's his own house.'

Naruto stood and took account of his only clothing: black boxers. He hmm'ed to himself and stumbled out of the room, calling out for Sasuke again. When no reply came back Naruto was beginning to feel a tad worried. He stopped, his bare feet sticking to the wooden floor. 'What if he didn't enjoy it? What if I'm terrible?

"I knew there was a reason I never topped!" Naruto yelled aloud, his hands pulling tightly at the roots of his yellow hair. He was horrified for a long moment, beginning to sink down toward the ground. He hung low, crouching on the pads of his feet, still clutching his hair. He rocked to and fro like he had as a child and froze. "But wait..." Naruto stopped the rocking and remembered back to the night before. The sounds of Sasuke moaning with pleasure and how he demanded more filled Naruto's early morning brain. 'Those must be good signs.' Naruto began to rock again.

"But that could have all been fake. The bastard is fucking with me!" Naruto groaned loudly and stopped all movement when he saw two pairs of feet before him. His eyes rose up the feet slowly and smiled weakly. He rose as well, slowly like his eyes and took in the pair. Sakura wore a long, turquoise coat with knee-height black boots. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, silver hoop earrings dangling down from her ears. Sasuke on the other hand looked like a mess, his hair plastered to his head and sweat trickling down his face.

"Hey." Naruto said lightly. The two still stared back at him.

"What were you doing on the ground just now?" Sakura asked in a haughty tone. Naruto ignored her and saw the orange pants Sasuke was wearing. 'My orange pants.' "Good morning." He said to Sasuke, causing Sakura to bristle with anger.

"Morning." Sasuke replied back to Naruto, forcing himself to look pointedly away from Naruto's exposed chest. Naruto noticed this action and smiled internally. 'So he does remember. Brilliant.'

"What, did you guys have sex of something?" Sakura asked, laughing. The uncomfortable hiatus in the already awkward conversation answered her question. Her eyebrows rose with surprise and as she turned to a reddening Sasuke, he pushed quickly past the two of them to the bathroom. Naruto flinched when the door slammed shut. Naruto resolved to glare at Sakura, she only smirked back at him in satisfaction.

"So you two did it, then?" She said, a smug look on her face. Naruto frowned and walked past her, looping his arm in hers. He dragged her into the living room and spun around to face her. She looked him up and down, not even masking her appreciation. "Do you by any chance swing the other way?" Sakura asked, a mischievous light in her eyes. Naruto looked at her for a moment then caught sight of Sasuke's discarded Oxford. He shrugged and pulled it on. Naruto began to slowly button up the shirt, breathing in the smell of Sasuke.

Sakura stepped further into the room, stepping over ditched articles of clothing. Naruto, who hadn't seen too much of her since high school was confused as to why she was there in the first place. He decided not to ask and finished buttoning halfway up the shirt. Naruto didn't care that he was only wearing boxers. Sakura lowered herself on her high heels, reaching down to pick up a black tie. She raised an eyebrow at him. He regarded her quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just looks like you guys had fun last night. I would ask, 'does he remember', but I'm pretty sure he does."

"Pretty sure?" Naruto was interested in what she had to say. That irritatingly teasing look Sakura had did not show any signs of going away anytime soon. "Why are you even here?" asked Naruto, annoyance in his voice. Sakura said nothing and heightened herself. Naruto noticed he was taller than her, not by much but taller. He grinned to himself and she eyed him.

"I was actually in the area." She said, sounding a little sheepish. Naruto was struck by her sudden diffidence; he liked seeing her like this. He felt in control and the sight of an uneasy Sakura was an awesome one.

"Are you going on a date? You look nice." Naruto could not help but point out. Sakura's face reddened quickly and she laughed nervously.

"Of course I'm not, shut up Naruto." Sakura murmured quietly. 'Well, that was convincing.'

"Come on, who is it? A hot guy? Huh, huh?" Naruto asked, taking up a trying, high-pitched tone. He passed her to go to the kitchen and rubbed shoulders with her in a familiar way. She tensed and glared at him. As Naruto moved through the hallway he noticed the lack of the sound of rushing water.

"Enough about me, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked once the two were in the pristine kitchen. She was amazed by it. "Sasuke really is a tightass."

"Ha. Tell me about it, I would know." An awkward silence filled the kitchen until Naruto cleared his throat. "What am I going to do about what?" He asked, banging the white cabinets above his head open loudly. He pulled a black mug out and peered inside, blowing a layer of dust out.

"About Sasuke."

"What **is **there to do?" Naruto inquired, rinsing the mug out in the sink. It was too early in the morning for him to think, considering it was nearing midday. Sakura was at a loss as to what to say to his question. She had not thought that far surprisingly. Naruto moved to the silver refrigerator to pull it open. He peeked around inside it, pulling out all varieties of carbonated drinks to choose from, which were not many. "He's got nothing in here." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm amazed he's letting you stay here this long without making you pay him."

"Making me pay him…has he made others?" Naruto had turned around by then, leaning against the counter. Sakura, who was walking around, inspecting flawless pots and pans only nodded.

"He let Choji stay here, Shikamaru, some crazy chick named Karin, and his brother."

'Crazy chick…I don't like the sound of that.' Naruto, feeling like a small child for thinking it, but he began to feel no longer special. Like he was just another boarder mooching off him. 'But that's exactly what I am…' Naruto set the mug down firmly on the counter and ran from the room. Sakura paid no attention to him. Only moments later, still wearing Sasuke's shirt, Naruto flew past the doorway. The front door closed behind him loudly when Sakura finally looked away from a beautiful coffee maker on the granite countertop.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked appearing before her, toweling the water out of his ears. Sakura looked up and glared at his chest.

"Naruto left."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, looking down the hallway, a saddened expression on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"God, you like him too much. You two need to go on a date." She patted him on the bare, still-wet shoulder and looked him up and down once more. "Damn." She breathed in admiration.

'Lucky blond bastard.' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>I read A Clockwork Orange last week (I know that should be underlined but, pff) Have any of you read it? If you haven't you definitely should. Also...this morning at 12:01 I was feeling a little down because I don't have a plot idea for NaNoWriMo :'( Any ideas?<p>

Currently listening to..._Soil to the Sun ~ Cage the Elephant_


End file.
